Frerard A To Z
by Consulting Shippers
Summary: Timestamps in the lives of Gerard and Frank, each chapter is about a word that starts with a different letter. It's hard to explain. Just read it. XD
1. A is for Aquarium

**A is for Aquarium.**

4-year old Frank stared in wonder at the bottlenose dolphin. It was just so pretty. The way it swam and ate fish. Frank wished he could be a dolphin. Except then he wouldn't have Gee. Frank couldn't live without his Gee. Gerard tugged on Frank's hand, and Frank reluctantly looked at his friend.

"Frankie, I wanna go see the jellyfish," 6-year old Gerard whined, pointing in the direction.

"Okay, Gee. Let's go," Frank said, allowing himself to be pulled over to the jellyfish tank. Gerard pressed his face against the glass, and Frank stared at him for a while before copying him.

"They look so squishy," Frank mumbled, poking the glass when a jellyfish came particularly close. Gerard nodded his head and giggled when the jellyfish darted away.

Gerard poked Frank in the side, and Frank squealed. He was ticklish.

"You're squishy, too," Gerard told him, grinning. Frank stuck his tongue out at Gerard. Gerard took Frank by the arm and walked over the shark tank.

When Frank saw one of the ragged-tooth sharks, he jumped back, his eyes wide in fear.

"What's wrong, Frankie?" Gerard asked, looking concerned. He looked around suspiciously. If anyone was trying to scare Frankie, he would hurt them. His momma told him to look after Frankie while she took Mikey to get some food.

"What is that thing?" Frank asked, tearing his gaze away from the _monster_ and looking at Gerard.

"It's not a thing, it's a shark, Frankie. They look scary, but they aren't really. People think that just because they look scary, they are scary," Gerard explained, patting Frank's head.

"So it won't break the glass and eat me?" Frank asked, casting a suspicious look towards the sharks.

"No, Frankie. It won't. I promise," Gerard told him, smiling.

"Are you sure? I'm squishy! I don't wanna be squishy," Frank half-yelled, pointing at himself. Surely the sharks liked to eat squishy things.

"So? They don't eat people. They only eat other sea animals. Like fish," Gerard comforted.

"Oh. If you say so, Gee."

"And I like that you're squishy. It means you give the best hugs, Frankie."

_A/N: YAY. A frerard A-Z. Jadee and I came up with random words for each letter, and we're gonna write frerard fics about each word. _

_As you know, comments make our days. C;_

_-Jen_


	2. B is for Boxers

**B is for Boxers.**

"Gerard. Why are there hearts on your boxers?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow as they were changing for gym class. Gerard blushed and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. They hadn't, thank God.

"I didn't know we had gym today, okay? Or I would have worn different ones," Gerard explained, crossing his arms.

"That still doesn't explain why there are hearts on your boxers," Frank said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was. But anyway.

"Well, what's wrong with having hearts on your boxers?" Gerard shot back, placing his hands on his hips.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. They're actually kinda cute. I was just wondering why you were wearing them," Frank said slowly, as if talking to an idiot.

"Erm, well... What kind of boxers are _you _wearing, hmm?" Gerard asked loudly, trying to change the subject.

Frank shrugged, pulled off his jeans and stared at his boxers. They were silver with black skulls on them. Gerard sighed.

"See? My boxers are badass," Frank said, wiggling his hips a little. Gerard shook his head. They were kinda badass. Just a little.

"Well. Manly men, like me, wear boxers with hearts on them," Gerard tried, trying to deepen his voice to sound more manly.

"Gerard, you're gay, you use hand gestures when you speak, and you wear boxers with hearts. You're about as manly as a pixie," Frank dead-panned, pulling on his gym shorts. Gerard huffed.

"So? It's not like you're manly either! You're like 5 foot 3, you're in love with your hair straightener, and you sit on my lap every opportunity you get," Gerard said victoriously.

"I never claimed to be manly, Gee-kins," Frank cooed, smirking and tapping Gerard on the nose. Gerard made a face. Shit. He was right. That was when they realised that they were the only ones in the changing room. The bell must have rung already.

Quickly putting on their shoes, they ran out of the room and into the gym. Every person in the gym stared at them, and a silence enveloped the room. Gerard shifted uncomfortably, and everyone started laughing, at the same time. Frank, too, looked at Gerard, and started to giggle his pot-head giggle.

"What?" Gerard asked, shooting Frank a glare. His cheeks filled with warmth. What Frank said next made Gerard blush even harder and run back into the changing room.

"Gee, you forgot to put on your pants."


	3. C is for Cat

**C is for Cat.**

_A/N: Frank is 18 in this chapter, and Gerard is 20. Kthxbai._

"Gee, we need a cat."

"We do?" Gerard asked his boyfriend. They had been dating for two years now, but they had known each other since Frank was two.

"Yes. We totally do. I want a black and white one. No! I want a ginger. Maybe brown," Frank rambled, sitting on the kitchen counter in their apartment.

"Frankie, why do we need one?" Gerard asked, standing at the stove and cooking waffles. Gerard was the one that cooked in their household, because Frank always burnt the food. And once he even started a small fire while trying to cook two-minute noodles.

"Because it'd be like having a kid. And Mikey's kitten is so cute. Even though it's a little skittish. And it gives us responsibility," Frank explained, smiling proudly at his idea.

"Does Mikey seem responsible to you?" Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow and flipping the waffles onto a plate.

"That's not the point! We need a cat. Like, now. Pwease?" Frank asked, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

"We'll do it tomorrow," Gerard gave in, handing Frank a plate of waffles and the syrup container, and taking his own plate to the table. Frank followed, and they both sat to eat.

"Why can't we do it now?" Frank whined, drenching his waffles in the syrup. Just what Gerard needed. A hyper Frank. Gerard loved his boyfriend, but sometimes Frank became a bit much.

"Because we're eating. And I just want to spend the day with my boyfriend," answered Gerard, finishing the last of his waffles.

"Awww. Okay. Fine. But we're going to adopt a cat tomorrow morning. I don't care if you're sleeping. I will wake your lazy ass up," Frank warned, picking up his empty plate and dumping it in the sink. Gerard copied his actions. They would clean it up later.

They made their way to the lounge and sprawled on the couch. Gerard was lying on his back on the couch, and Frank was curled up on top of him. Both were watching The Hills Have Eyes, but both had opposite reactions. Gerard giggled every time someone died, and Frank squealed and buried his face in Gerard's shirt.

Once the movie was finished, both were sleepy, even though Frank was still a little scared, and jumped at every noise he heard.

"Hey, Frankie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry. We'll get a cat trained to attack creepy deformed guys."

"Really?"

"'Course."

"I love you."

"I love you more." 

"Can we also get a bird that would peck their eyes out?"

"Don't push it."

"Okay."

_A/N: We had fuuun writing this one. :') Mmhmm._

_-Jen_


	4. D is for Dare

**D is for Dare.**

_A/N: In this chapter Frank is 16, Gerard is 18, Mikey is 15, and Ray and Bob are 15. _

"You guys! We should play truth or dare!" Mikey shouted, grinning like a madman. It was his birthday party, after all. He called the shots. Finally. Gerard, Frank, Ray and Bob were all sprawled out in the lounge. They were all sleeping over, and the others at the party had left.

Frank, Gerard and Ray all nodded enthusiastically, but Bob groaned. He always got picked on in these games.

"Well, Bobbert, you have no choice. It's _my_ birthday," Mikey grinned, patting Bob's head.

"Fine. I'll play. But if I get hurt again I'm leaving," Bob warned, glaring at Mikey suspiciously. Mikey just smiled innocently at Bob and brought out an empty coke bottle. He put it in the middle of the floor, and everyone gathered around it in a circle. They could do whatever they wanted; the Ways were out of town.

"I'll spin first," Mikey announced, spinning the bottle excitedly. It landed on Bob, who buried his face in his hands.

"Bob, truth or dare?" Mikey asked with a sinister smile.

"Dare."

"Oooh, brave. I dare you to run all the way down the street in your underwear," Mikey challenged, wiggling his fierce eyebrows.

Bob stared at Mikey as if he had grown two heads with antlers, before grumbling to himself and standing up. Everyone stared at him.

"Do you mind?" Bob snapped, glaring at them. Everyone looked at the ground and Bob began to strip. When he was down to his blue-and-white striped boxers, he sighed to himself.

"Ready. Oh, and Mikey? I hate you," Bob muttered as he walked to the front door. The other boys followed him.

"Your fault for picking dare," Mikey stated, shaking his head. Bob flipped him off and began to jog down the street. It was 11:45pm, so nobody should be awake at this hour anyway.

Suddenly an old woman walked out of her house just when Bob was jogging past. She checked him out and whistled loudly at him, which caused Bob to turn red and the others to giggle uncontrollably.

When Bob had run back to the house, he put on his clothes in record time and they all seated themselves at the bottle.

Bob looked around at everyone and spun the bottle. It landed on Frank.

"Truth or dare, Frank?" Bob asked, grinning evilly.

"Dare," Frank said confidently.

"I dare you to go ask the neighbours for ice-cubes," Bob said eventually, after great thought.

"That's it?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Naked," Bob finished, giggling. Frank grinned. He liked this dare. Without a second thought, he took off all of his clothes. Ray and Bob avoided looking at Frank at all costs, and Mikey covered his eyes. Gerard, however, just stared.

Frank smirked at him before skipping out the door. The others quickly followed him, wanting to see how this would turn out.

Frank knocked on the neighbour's door determinedly. A couple of minutes later the door opened, and two little girls opened the door. Frank's eyes widened, but he was still grinning.

"Hey there, sweetie. Would you mind lending me some ice?" He asked as sweetly as he could. The girls giggled and nodded before running back into the house. They came back and handed Frank the whole ice-cube tub. Just as Frank was about to leave, one of them whipped out a camera and took a photo of him. Before he could do anything about it, they slammed the door in his face and locked it.

Frank stared blankly at the door before shrugging and walking back into the Way household. He handed Mikey the ice and walked happily back to his seat and sat down.

"Frank, put your clothes back on," Ray commanded, avoiding looking in his direction.

"Do I have to?" Frank whined.

"Yes!" Ray said quickly, at the same time Gerard shook his head subconsciously.

"Fine," Frank huffed, getting up and putting his clothes on.

After sitting back down, Frank spun the bottle. It landed on Gerard. Frank smiled sweetly at him.

"Truth or dare, Gee?" Frank asked, in a voice like honey.

"Dare?" Gerard asked, more than said.

"As you wish. I dare you to tell Mikey," Frank said, grinning mischievously.

"Tell him what?" Gerard asked, playing dumb.

"About what we talked about last night. You gonna back out of a dare?" Frank asked, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

Gerard glared at him and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'traitor'.

"Er, Mikey. I have some news for you," Gerard started, clearing his throat.

"You bought me a puppy?" Mikey exclaimed, his face lighting up.

"Not exactly," Gerard said, avoiding eye contact.

"Then what?" Mikey asked, still looking excited.

"Me and Frank are together," Gerard mumbled.

"That's it?" Mikey asked, his face crestfallen.

"...Shouldn't you be more surprised?" Gerard asked, looking at his brother.

"Dude! I realised you and Frank were gonna end up together when I was like, _five._ Come the fuck on. I'm not stupid, no matter what you guys think," Mikey stated, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. That's good then. My turn," Gerard smiled.

Gerard took Frank's hand in his, and laced their fingers together. Frank's hand looked tiny compared to his, but they fit perfectly.


	5. E is for Escalators

**E is for Escalators.**

_A/N: In this chappie, Frank is 17 and Gerard is 19. :3_

Frank and Gerard walked through the mall hand in hand. Both had shopping bags in their other hands. They were getting curious looks from some, and disgusted looks from others, but they didn't care. They were happy together, and that's what mattered most.

They had spent the day Christmas shopping for friends and family, and they were both tired and ready to go home. They lived together in an apartment a couple streets away from the Ways. Frank's parents had surprisingly let him move in with Gerard, even though he was still in school, and their only child. Frank wasn't complaining, though. He loved living with his boyfriend. Gerard was a better cook than his mom. He'd deny that if anybody told his mom that, though.

As they got to the elevator that they had used that morning, they saw a small piece of paper taped to it. "Out of Order" was written on it, and weird sounds were coming from it.

Frank sent Gerard a panicked look. This was not good. Not good at all. Frank had an intense fear of escalators. A phobia, if you will. When Frank was little, his jeans, which were too long for his short legs, got caught in one and he got stuck there and was forced to take his jeans off. It was terrifying.

"Gee..." Frank mumbled, sending the escalator a glare. If looks could kill, the escalator would be dead. Or disintegrated. Whatever.

"Frankie, there isn't another elevator in this mall, and we're on the second story," Gerard stated the obvious. Frank nodded and started walking to the window.

"Frank, what the hell are you doing?" Gerard asked, following his tiny boyfriend.

"I'm gonna jump," Frank said as if Gerard was a moron. There was no way he was going on the moving stairs of death. He didn't have a death-wish, thank you very much.

"Baby, you'll break your ankle or something. Don't be stupid. As if I'd let you jump," Gerard told him, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Fine. We'll just stay until they fix the elevator," Frank reasoned, sitting himself down on the hard floor like a stubborn child.

"That could take forever. How about I carry you on it?" Gerard asked, almost pleaded.

"What about the shopping bags?" Frank pointed out, crossing his arms.

"Frank, you're really, really light. I can carry both," Gerard said, helping Frank up.

"Fine. But if you drop me and I die, I will haunt your ass. Don't test me. I will. Mark my words, Gerard Arthur Way. Mark them!" Frank ranted, pouting slightly and handing Gerard the shopping bags.

Gerard shook his head at Frank, turned and bent down a little so that Frank could jump onto his back. Frank got on with some difficulty, and clutched Gerard as tight as he could. As if his life depended on it. Which it totally did, by the way. It did.

Gerard slowly made his way back to the escalator, ignoring the weird looks they were getting from people. Frank, however, glared back and even flipped one off.

When they arrived at the escalators, Frank's grip tightened even more. Gerard took a deep breath and stepped onto the machine, and Frank let out a high pitched squeal. He was going to die. This was his last day on earth. Frank quickly pressed a sloppy kiss to the back of Gerard's neck. If he was going to die, he was going to damn well go with one last kiss. Even if it was on the neck. It counted. Sort of.

Gerard giggled a bit and they carried on down the escalator. Eventually they reached the bottom and Gerard stepped off.

"Am I in Heaven yet?" Frank asked, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Frankie, don't be silly," Gerard's voice said.

"You mean I'm in Hell? I didn't mean to steal the cookies. I was six! C'mon!" Frank exclaimed, still not willing to open his eyes.

"Sugar, open your eyes," Gerard's voice cooed. Frank took a deep breath and ever-so-slowly cracked an eye open. Oh. He was still in the mall. Interesting.

"Gee! I'm not dead!" Frank yelled, grinning happily from his perch on his boyfriend's back.

"No, Frankie, you aren't," Gerard giggled. Frank jumped off of his back and took some of the shopping bags again.

"Let's go home," Frank mumbled in relief.

The boys headed towards the parking lot. What they saw when they turned the corner made Gerard giggle and Frank speechless (which didn't happen often, by the way. Frank liked to talk.) The boys had forgotten something.

The mall had stairs.


	6. F is for Fat

**F is for Fat.**

"Fraaaank," Gerard whined, staring at his jeans.

"What, Gee?" Frank asked, walking into the bedroom of their apartment, and munching on his skittles.

"I'm getting fat," Gerard complained, gesturing towards his jeans in distress.

"What? Gerard, you are not fat," Frank said, dropping the packet of skittles onto the bed and taking a seat on it. He pulled Gerard down next to him.

"Yeah, I am. These jeans are too small for me. They won't do up. I'm gonna get huge, and then you're gonna leave me for some skinny, better looking guy," Gerard mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Gee, that's ridiculous. You are not going to get fat; and even if you did, I would stay with you," Frank told his boyfriend, kissing him softly.

"Liar," Gerard mumbled into the kiss.

"Nuh-uh. I would totally stay with you. Even if you looked all deformed and ugly. I wuv you, Gee-bear," Frank cooed, tapping Gerard on the nose and smiling.

"I love you too, Frankie. But I still think I should go on a diet," Gerard said, staring at his stomach.

"Gerard Arthur Way, you do _not_ need to lose weight. You are gorgeous like that. And if you so much as _try_ to diet, I will force feed you skittles in your sleep," Frank warned, wagging a finger.

"Frank, I'd choke and die," Gerard stated obviously.

"...Oh. Well, still. I'll still find a way to feed you. I totally will. So don't. Because I like cuddling you, and if you lost weight there'd be nothing to hold on to, and I like being the smaller one," Frank rambled, pouting slightly.

"Mmkay, sugar. I promise I won't diet," Gerard relented, crossing his arms and sulking.

"Geeee. Don't sulk. It's adorable and all, but it kinda reminds me of Mikey," Frank told him, grinning.

Gerard wrinkled his nose and instantly stopped his sulking. He reminded Frank of his brother? Oh fuck to the no. His brother was batshit crazy.

Gerard sighed and shimmied out of the jeans, and Frank gave them a weird look.

"What?"

"Gerard, you're a moron."

"That is _so _rude. Wait; why?"

"Those are _my_ jeans, fucktard."

_A/N: Aw. Everybody has days when they feel fat, right? :') I dunno. I liked this chapter. 3 Thank you guys for the comments, by the way. 3_

_-Jen_


	7. G is for Graffiti

**G is for Graffiti**

Frank ran out of the school building and looked around for his boyfriend. Gerard had told him that morning, right before he dropped Frank off at the school, that Frank would get a surprise after school.

Finally Frank's eyes found Gerard sitting on the wall, legs swinging and a cigarette dangling from his lips. Girls eyed him hungrily, and Frank felt a stab of pride that he had managed to get Gerard.

Gerard's eyes lit up when he saw Frank walking towards him, and he jumped off the wall before throwing the cigarette onto the grass. When Frank arrived in front of Gerard, he stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's quickly, before pulling away and grabbing his hand.

"What's my surprise?" Frank asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet and looking up at Gerard from beneath his bangs.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, sugar," Gerard told him, kissing his temple and pulling him towards the car. Gerard got into the driver's side and started up the car while Frank climbed into the passenger seat and turned on the radio. The sound of the Misfit's 'Mommy, Can I Go Out A Kill?' filled the car and Frank sang along enthusiastically.

Gerard began driving towards their apartment, but about half way there he took a turn into a seedy looking neighbourhood.

"Gerard, if your surprise is both of us being butt-raped and then killed for our shoes, I think I'll pass," Frank said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now, Frankie, how did you _know_? I thought I hid it so well," Gerard feigned shock, giggling afterwards.

Gerard stopped just before a large abandoned-looking bridge, and Frank shot him a questioning look.

"If you're into the whole public-sex thing, then this is not the place to do it," Frank stated, raising an eyebrow. Gerard laughed at him and shook his head before opening his car door and getting out. Before Frank could open his own door, Gerard had opened it already. Frank smiled at him and jumped out.

Without saying a word, Gerard took Frank's hand and led him under the bridge. When Frank saw what was there he gasped.

"I love you, Frankie" was graffiti-d on the wall, with a mural of skittles and vampires surrounding it. This was the first time either one of them had ever admitted those three small words.

Frank turned to look at his boyfriend, who seemed like he was growing more and more nervous.

"I love you too."

And Frank didn't care what other people said, this was the best 'I love you' ever.

_A/N: Is it weird that I think graffiti is romantic? C:_

_Anyway, I needed a cheer-up after watching Brokeback Mountain, so I wrote a sappy one. :')_

_Also, if you haven't already guessed, I have too much time on my hands. I'm an insomniac, that's why I write so much. Need to pass the time. X3_

_-Jen_


	8. H is for Hugs

**H is for Hugs.**

_A/N: In this little timestamp, Frank is three and Gerard is five. Now read it. C:_

Gerard stared at the door, waiting for the Iero's to arrive. He had been waiting for half an hour now. He couldn't wait to play with Frankie. Frankie was a lot more fun than his brother. He was cuter too.

His little brother, Mikey, had been brought home from what his parents called the 'hospital', three weeks ago, and he hadn't seen Frankie since then. All Mikey did was lie in his crib, cry, eat and poop. That's it. He was boring. Gerard missed Frankie.

_Finally_, the doorbell rang and Gerard waited calmly for his mom to come bustling down the hallway to open the door. As soon as the door was opened, a little bundle of energy burst into their home.

"Gee," Frankie said loudly, pointing at Gerard.

"Now, Gerard, you take care of Frank while I show Mrs. Iero the baby, okay?" Gerard's mom asked, before leading her friend up the red-carpeted staircase.

"Gee," Frank repeated, even louder than before. Gerard sat himself down on the over-stuffed couch.

"No. I'm Gerard," Gerard told the toddler slowly. Frank gave him a blank look before waddling over to the couch and holding out his arms to Gerard. Gerard stared at Frank for a couple of seconds before relenting and lifting the smaller boy onto the couch with him.

"Gee!" Frank giggled, throwing his arms around Gerard's neck. Gerard stiffened. Why was Frank hugging him? Only his momma or his dad hugged him. Nobody in pre-school ever did.

When Gerard didn't hug him back, Frank looked up at him through the mop of brown hair covering his face, his eyes wide.

"Gee. Hug," Frank demanded, making his grip on Gerard's neck even tighter than before.

Not seeing any other option, Gerard hugged the little boy back, resting his chin on the top of Frank's head. Hugging a person smaller than him wasn't that weird. He felt all grown-up and protective, all of a sudden.

"Yay!" Frank squealed, pulling away and licking Gerard's cheek quickly. Gerard giggled at the feeling and looked down at the boy beside him.

Suddenly, Frank pulled a red packet out of the pocket of his pants and poured candy onto his hand. He held the hand out for Gerard to take some, and Gerard smiled at him before picking out all the red ones. Those were his favourites.

At that moment; Gerard decided that he liked Frankie better than his boring brother, and that he would never ever let anything happen to his Frankie.

_A/N: So... Like? Dislike? Thoughts on it?_

_If you comment I will give you cyber-skittles. ;D_

_-Jen_


	9. I is for Igloo

**I is for Igloo.**

_A/N: In this fic; Frank is 17 and Gerard is 19. Now read it; lovelies. 3_

"Gee, I just got an awesome idea," Frank told his boyfriend, looking up at him. They were currently snuggling on the overstuffed couch, covered by a purple fluffy blanket.

"Oh, God. Not again," Gerard groaned. Frank pouted at Gerard, looking utterly adorable in Gerard's opinion, and Gerard nodded for him to continue. Don't judge Gerard, okay? Frank has ways of getting people to do things.

"Okay! So, we should live in the North Pole. In an igloo. And wear fluffy jackets and scarves and beanies, like the Eskimos. And I can wear my gloves without people thinking I'm a homeless person!" Frank exclaimed excitedly. Gerard just stared at Frank with one raised eyebrow.

"Frank. You have got to be kidding me. That's, like, your worst idea yet. Including the time that you thought it was a good idea to lick an icy lamp-post; and then your tongue got stuck and it took us two hours to get you free," Gerard reasoned, patting him on the head.

"But, I like the Eskimos. They're awesome. And adorable. And I want a polar bear as a pet. We could name him Snowball," Frank grinned, snuggling into Gerard's side.

"Frank, not gonna happen. You could not live without kissing me, thank you very much," Gerard stated indignantly, his nose in the air.

"What do you mean? Would you refuse to kiss me or something?" Frank asked, an adorably confused look crossing his face.

"No, sugar. Eskimos kiss by rubbing noses, it's too cold there for them to kiss with their lips," Gerard explained, smiling down at Frank.

"What? Are you sure? I don't believe you," Frank said, huffing and sliding his phone out of his pocket. He stuck his tongue out at Gerard and googled whether or not they kissed with their noses. Goddammit. They did.

"...Fine. I don't wanna go there. No polar bear for me. Poor Snowball. Poor thing never even got a chance to live," Frank rambled, pocketing his phone.

"Told you," Gerard said childishly, poking his tongue out.

"I've got another idea!" Frank yelled, grinning.

"Nuh-uh. No more ideas for Frankie today," Gerard said sternly, tightening his arms around Frank's small frame and rubbing their noses together.

"Fine. I'll just tell you tomorrow then," Frank told Gerard, smiling happily.

_A/N: YAY. Another update. More chappies coming up sooooon. I like writing these. C: With help from Jadee, of course._

_-Jen_


	10. J is for Jealousy

**J is for Jealousy.**

_A/N: In this chappie; Frank is 16 and Gerard is 18. Mikey and Ray are 15. Hope you enjoy. C:_

Gerard grit his teeth as his brother hugged Frank tightly. Gerard and Frank had been officially a couple for a week, and hadn't told Mikey yet. Since they had gotten together, Gerard began to notice that Mikey was very "affectionate" with his Frank. And Gerard didn't like it. Not one bit.

Gerard stood in the doorway and stared at them sullenly while they hugged. The hug was just a little bit too long, in Gerard's opinion.

Frank grinned at Gerard as he entered into the lounge, not noticing Gerard's expression. Gerard stared incredulously at his boyfriend. Really? He didn't even get a hug? That was _not_ cool.

Gerard sent a glare Frank's way, but Frank was too busy making himself comfortable on the couch to see.

Sighing to himself, he stomped out of the room and into the kitchen. He needed some damn coffee. Like, now. It was going to cheer him up, damn it. It had better. Or else; he would... He would switch to another brand of coffee.

He heard Frank's high-pitched giggle from the lounge, and decided to go investigate. Mikey was telling Frank about how Gerard's foot got stuck in the toilet a couple days ago when he tried to stand on the seat and it broke. Frank was in hysterics.

Fucker. He was totally saying that stuff just to make Gerard look bad. Some brother Mikey was. Trying to steal his own brother's boyfriend. Gerard didn't care that Mikey didn't exactly _know_ that he and Frank were together. Not one little bit. It still wasn't cool for friends to act that way. Yeah, so maybe Frank and Gerard used to be even worse than that when they were just friends; but that was just different.

Gerard growled and flounced over to the couch Frank was sitting on, and sat down heavily. He sipped his coffee and glared at his brother over the rim of his mug.

"Awww. You didn't get me any, Gee?" Frank asked him playfully, placing a hand on his arm.

"I can get you some, if you'd like," Mikey offered, heading towards the kitchen when Frank nodded.

Gerard made a growling sound low in his throat; and Frank thought he kind of resembled a very angry puppy, but he wasn't about to tell that to Gerard, who had been acting strange the whole night.

"Gee, what's wrong? You've been totally quiet, and just weird. And it's starting to freak me out. You're not having second thoughts about _us_ right?" Frank asked quietly, partly because he didn't want Mikey to hear, and partly because he was suddenly very, very afraid.

"What? No! But.." Gerard was interrupted as his brother walked in and handed Frank a steaming mug of coffee.

"We'll talk about it later, yeah?" Frank asked hopefully. Gerard watched as Frank took a small sip of coffee and thanked Mikey. Yes. Very nice, Frank. Gerard knew that Mikey made better coffee. There was no need to rub it in his face.

How could Gerard compete with good coffee? He couldn't; it wasn't possible. Gerard listened silently as Frank and Mikey joked around, and he noticed Frank giving him confused looks every once in a while.

Once Gerard finished his coffee, he stood up abruptly. He wasn't just going to sit there while his brother flirted with _his_ boyfriend. He was going to go hide in his room and sulk. Maturely; thank you very much.

Dumping his mug in the sink, he made his way down to his room in the basement, slamming the door behind him without really meaning to. He grabbed his iPod, shoved the headphones over his hair, and hit the play button. The wonderful sound of the Misfits surrounded him, and he turned the volume onto full blast.

Gerard grabbed his sketchbook and began to draw mindless doodles; not really caring about what he was drawing. He was too focussed on Frank.

Suddenly, Gerard felt a timid tap on his shoulder. He turned around, ready to yell at his mom for interrupting his alone time, when he found Frank standing there, a mug of fresh coffee in his hands. Gerard took off his headphones and looked blankly at Frank.

"Gee, you really need to tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me. I brought you coffee as a peace offering for whatever I've done that made you mad," Frank said, holding up the coffee and smiling hopefully.

Gerard's eyes softened and he took the delicious peace offering gratefully. He pat the spot on his bed beside him, silently telling Frank to sit. Frank sat cautiously on the bed, leaving a rather large space in between them. Okay, so it wasn't that large. But, compared to how close they usually sat to each other, the space was really fuckin' big.

"Mikey's all over you," Gerard said, his voice sounding more whiny than he intended. To Gerard's surprise, Frank didn't get all defensive. Frank giggled, and scooted over so he was sitting right next to Gerard.

"Seriously? That's why you were acting like that all night?" Frank asked, shock lighting up his face. Gerard nodded sullenly.

"Gerard Arthur Way, are you jealous?"

Gerard stuck his bottom lip out. "No, I am _not_ jealous. Just observant. It's not fuckin' right for him to act that way around you."

"Awwh, Gee. Honestly, there is nothing to be jealous about. Mikey acts that way with literally everyone. Besides, I only have eyes for one person; and he's sitting next to me," Frank told his new boyfriend, grinning when Gerard sent him a real smile.

"Also, Mikey's kind of gross and not my type. Too skinny."

Gerard grinned to himself. Oh yeah, he could totally compete with really good coffee. In fact; he totally just bitchslapped it in the face.

_A/N: Woo. Fluff. :'3 Because all couples have their little moments, riiiight?_

_And; for anybody who wants to, you can hit me up on Mibba. 'Cause I like to talk. :') My mibba username is Aren'tYouAmusing?_

_:D_

_-Jen_


	11. L is for Laughs

**L is for Laughs**

"Hey, Frank?" 17-year old Gerard asked his best friend, stretching out on his double bed. They had just finished watching Telly Tubbies, because they liked that show, and there was nothing wrong with it, okay?

15-year old Frank had giggled every time someone mentioned Tinky Winky's name, being the mature teenager he was.

"Uh-huh?" Frank asked, turning on his side so he could see Gerard better.

"Did I ever tell you that when you laugh you sound like a pot-head-slash-preteen girl?" Gerard said sweetly, grinning.

"Well, have I ever told you that your laugh sounds like a dying chicken?" Frank shot back, pulling a tongue at his friend.

"It does _not_," Gerard protested, gasping dramatically.

"Does too," Frank said, giggling his 'pot-head' giggle.

"Well, that's just mean, Frankie," Gerard told him, huffing. Suddenly, Gerard jumped onto Frank, rolled him onto his back, and started to tickle him.

"Gee! Nooo! S-S-Stop!" Frank squealed through his giggles, gasping for air.

"Apologise," Gerard demanded, his fingers dancing around Frank's middle.

"No," Frank stated stubbornly, bucking his hips to try and get Gerard off.

"Well then, I'm just gonna have to carry on tickling you, then," Gerard said, smirking and tickling him faster.

"G-G-Gee! No!" Frank yelled, giggling louder.

Just as Frank bucked his hips again, Gerard's bedroom door swung open and revealed a horrified-looking Mikey.

"Oh my _God_, you guys! You know, there's a cool new invention. It's called a _doorknob_," Mikey yelled, covering his eyes.

Gerard didn't get off of Frank, but he stopped tickling.

"Mikey, it isn't what it looks like. I'm tickling him," Gerard said, shaking his head at his brother.

"Oh. Thank God. I was so traumatised," Mikey exclaimed, uncovering his eyes and pushing his glasses up his nose. Frank giggled.

"Frank?" Mikey asked, squinting at him.

"What?"

"Are you high?"

_A/N: I liked writing this one in particular, for some reason. :3_

_Also; I have exams coming up, so updates will be less frequent, but they WILL be updated. Thank you all for the comments. 3_

_-Jen_


	12. K is for Kisses

**K is for Kisses.**

_A/N: Frank is 16, Gerard is 18. This chappie is before they start dating. C':_

Frank watched Gerard as he laughed at something his father said. Frank had been feeling some unusual feelings towards his best friend lately. Okay; maybe not lately. The annoying feelings started when he was fourteen. But that's beside the point.

Point being, Gerard had a really nice laugh, and it gave Frank butterflies in his stomach. It was the night before Christmas Eve, and Frank's family were having a special dinner with the Way's. The men were all in the dining room, while the women were in the kitchen, preparing the food.

The Way household was filled with the Christmas spirit. The house was full of warm lights, the smell of food was in the air, and mistletoe hanging from random lights. The Christmas tree stood proudly, it was covered in decorations that Gerard, Mikey and Frank had put on that morning. While they were doing so; Frank struggled to put the star on the very top, so Gerard lifted him gently. Frank will admit his breath hitched at that moment. But who cares? He was a teenager. It happened.

Mikey tapped Frank lightly on the shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Frank, Momma says that the vegetarian lasagne is ready. Do you want it now, or later? Oh! By the way, I had a piece, and it's really good. Like, r_eally good_," Mikey told him, licking his lips at the thought.

"I'll get it now," Frank said, his stomach grumbling at the thought of food. As he stood up, Gerard walked towards him.

"Frankie, help me with this one light, please?" Gerard asked, grinning down at Frank. With a grin like that, how could Frank say no?

"Sure, Gee. Which one?" Frank asked, following Gerard into the lounge. Gerard stopped suddenly, causing Frank to walk into him. Mumbling an apology, Frank looked up to see which light it was. Instead; he found mistletoe. Hmm. That was just convenient.

"Oh, look. Mistletoe. What a coincidence. You know what we're supposed to do now, right?" Gerard asked him, smiling. Frank's eyes widened. Did Gerard really want to kiss him?

"Uhh... Yeah?" Frank asked more than said, looking slightly nervous.

"So... I think we should. Because, who are we to break tradition, right?" Gerard proposed, still grinning.

Frank nodded subconsciously, and felt the butterflies return to his stomach. Holy shit; was this really happening?

Gerard leant down slightly, and placed a soft kiss on Frank's lips.

They had kissed so many times before, but never like this. They had always kissed because of stupid games of truth or dare, or when they were young and hurt.

Frank decided he preferred this kissing to the other times. It felt... Right.

Gerard pulled away first, suddenly not looking so confident.

"Oh, God. That was stupid. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't know what I was thinking. I kind of maybe sorta like you, and I don't want things to be awkward between us," Gerard rambled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Gerard, shut up," Frank told him, and he couldn't help smiling a little.

"I am _so_ stupid. I mean, there aren't even any broken lights in here. And holy shit, I just told you I like you, and it's going to ruin our whole friendsh-mmf."

Gerard's speech was interrupted by Frank's lips against his. Frank had officially found a new, more effective, way of shutting Gerard up.

_A/N: Awh. Christmassy frerard. Thoughts? :3 ALSO. I posted L before K. Oopsies. :3_

_-Jen_


	13. M is for MSN

**M is for MSN.**

_A/N: Frank is 15, Gerard is 17, Mikey is 14. That is all. C':_

_Friend invite received from WayTooCool._

_WayTooCool has logged on._

_WayTooCool: _Hey Frankie! It's me, Gerard. I finally got MSN. :D

_VeggieHead: _Wow, Gee. No, I had no clue it was you. None at all. The username is so subtle.

_WayTooCool: _Hahaha! I know right?

_VeggieHead:_ Gerard, that was sarcasm. -_-

_WayTooCool:_ ...Oh. Sarcasm is rude, Frankie.

_VeggieHead:_ I never said I was polite. ;D

_WayTooCool: _Eh; you're right. For once in your life. C':

_VeggieHead: _Be right back.

_WayTooCool:_ Sure.

_VeggieHead is now busy._

_VeggieHead is now available._

_VeggieHead:_ Gerard, your brother just arrived at my place. I think he's drunk or something. He keeps on giggling like a maniac and trying to pet my head.

_WayTooCool:_ Really? No way! Video tape it for me? *puppy eyes*

_VeggieHead:_ Can't you just come over?

_WayTooCool: _Nope. I've got flu, so I'm staying at home today. You catch things too easily.

_VeggieHead: _It isn't my fault! My immune system sucks. *sigh* Mikey won't stop mumbling about something called Buttercup. He's kind of scary right now.

_WayTooCool:_ He's fourteen, Frank. What could he possibly do?

_VeggieHead:_ Geeee, it's Mikey we're talking about, here. MIKEY. You know, your brother? He could do anything.

_WayTooCool: _Tell him I say hi. (:

_VeggieHead:_ He said something that sounded like "You'll never take me alive". O.o

_WayTooCool:_ Don't you have a webcam?

_VeggieHead:_ Yeah, why...?

_WayTooCool:_ I can see him that way, dumbass. Turn it on.

_VeggieHead:_ No. Ask me nicely. Also; the sound doesn't work, so we'll still have to type to each other.

_WayTooCool: _Fine. Please turn it on?

_VeggieHead: _Nicer.

_WayTooCool:_ Please turn it on, oh dear Frankie-darling whom I cherish?

_VeggieHead:_ Good enough. :D

_Webcam invite received._

_Webcam accepted._

_WayTooCool:_ Frank, why are you half naked?

_VeggieHead:_ Mikey took my shirt. He said he wanted to use it for cleaning the bathroom.

_WayTooCool:_ So you just gave it to him? O.O

_VeggieHead:_ To be honest, your brother is scary right now. Hell; he's scary all of the time.

_WayTooCool:_ He's not scary Frank, he's just... not normal.

_VeggieHead: _Gerard, please tell me why your brother is here.

_WayTooCool:_ Hold on, I'll ask mom.

_VeggieHead:_ Mmkaaaay.

_WayTooCool:_ Apparently, when he was at the dentist they had to give him drugs, and he's still high on them. Then he told Mom that he was going to your place, said something about cookies...

_VeggieHead:_ Oh. Makes sense.

_WayTooCool: _Frankie... Is Mikey trying to feel you up?

_VeggieHead: _I'm not entirely sure. Could be.

_WayTooCool:_ I'M COMING OVER.

_WayTooCool has logged off._

_A/N: OKAY. So, eh, I didn't really like this one. Jadee helped improve it, though. _

_-Jen_


	14. N is for Names

**N is for Names**

_A/N: In this fic, Gerawrd is eight. That makes Frankie six and Mikey five, for those of you that haven't figured it out by now. ;D This can sort of be related to two other mini-frerards of mine, called __**Where Do Babies Come From? **__and __**You Can Now Kiss The Frank, Gee**__ , so if you haven't read that, I recommend it. XD_

"Geeeee! Wake up!" Frank yelled, jumping on the bed, careful not to actually jump _on_ his friend.

"Mmph. Nu," Gerard mumbled into his pillow, curling into a ball.

"Gerard Arthur Way!" Frank shouted, sitting on Gerard. In the mornings, Gerard was always grumpy, and Frank was always hyper. Actually, there was never a time when Frank wasn't hyper. But that's beside the point. The point was, Frank had something important to ask Gerard.

"Wha?" Gerard asked sleepily, cracking an eye open and glaring at Frank. Frank was awake too early. It wasn't normal. Stupid morning people.

"I have something to ask you," Frank said, looking alarmed.

"Frankie, for the last time, there aren't any monsters under my bed. I'm not stupid. I checked, remember?" Gerard said, attempting to sit up while Frank was still sitting on him. It didn't work so well, seeing as Frank didn't seem to want to move, so Gerard just propped his head up against the headboard.

"No, Gerard. I already made sure that your dad scared the monsters away," Frank said, huffing.

"So why did you wake me up, then?" Gerard asked, confused.

"We haven't thought of baby names!" Frank exclaimed, looking horrified.

"Baby names?"

"Names for our children, Geetard," Frank said, like Gerard was stupid. Which he wasn't, by the way. It was early in the morning, so Gerard was just a little slow. It wasn't his fault, okay?

"We don't have any children, Frankie," Gerard said, raising his head. This was it. His friend had finally gone crazy.

"Nuh-uh. We don't have any children, _yet," _Frank said, grinning.

"Why do we need to name them now?" Gerard whined. He wanted to go back to sleep, or he'd be grumpy the whole day.

"Because we'll forget if we don't!" Frank said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was, in Frank's opinion. Sometimes his Gerard could be really dumb. It was okay, though. Frank still loved him, anyway.

"Fiiine."

"First, how many children are we gonna have?" Frank asked, an excited glint in his eye.

"Two?" Gerard asked, and it sounded like more of a question than a statement.

Frank mumbled something that sounded like 'five' to Gerard.

"Five?" Gerard asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Okay, if you insist. Two boys and three girls. Now, we need to think of names. What girl's names do you like?" Frank rambled, flashing Gerard a grin. Gerard was silent for a while, because this whole morning was just confusing to him.

"Um. Starshine, Apple-Blossom, SugarPlu-" Gerard was cut off by Frank.

"Stop naming Mikey's My Little Ponies!"

"I wasn't naming Mikey's My Little Ponies! Pffft! What made you think that?" Gerard said loudly, avoiding eye contact. Actually, he thought that Apple-Blossom was a pretty name. But he wasn't going to let Frank know that.

"You so were! Anyway, I'll name one, you can name one, and we can both decide on one for the last girl. My girl's name will be... Lilly," Frank said, smiling happily.

"Uh... Bandit?" Gerard proposed, and Frank made a high-pitched squeal.

"Yes! And lastly?"

"I think we should name the last one Cherry. Remember that time we got married? We got mom to buy us that cake and then I tried to get you to eat the cherry on the top, but you said you were never gonna eat cherries that were on cakes, because fruit should not be on cake," Gerard said, giggling a little.

"I still think that cherries on cakes is a bad, bad idea," Frank said, shuddering. "But I like the name."

"Okay, so boys? I get to name one, you get to name one?" Gerard asked, feeling a little more awake now.

"That's the plan," Frank said, shifting so that he was lying with his head on Gerard's chest.

"I think one should be called Optimus, after Optimus Prime from transformers," Gerard said, a dreamy look crossing his features.

"You're so nerdy. But it's okay, I like you that way," Frank told Gerard, poking Gerard's nose with a small finger. "I wanna call a boy Skit, which is short for skittles."

Gerard nodded furiously. That was a great name for a boy! He and Frank should totally write a book on how to choose names for children. It would be awesome.

Just then, Mikey trudged into Gerard's room.

"Whatcha guys doin'?" Mikey asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Naming our children," Frank said proudly.

"Ooh! You should name one Mikey! After me! Because I'm awesome!" Mikey yelled, suddenly seeming to liven up.

"Uhhh. We'll think about it, Mikes. Now, let's go get some breakfast and leave sleepy-Gee to sleep," Frank announced, kissing Gerard's cheek sloppily before getting off and skipping out of the room. Mikey followed shortly.

Gerard smiled to himself and snuggled down into the covers. He dreamt that he and Frankie were going to live happily ever after with Lilly, Cherry, Bandit, Optimus and Skit. It was a happy dream.

_A/N: Woo, sap. And it's longer than usual, for this fic. :D Credit for the girl's names goes to Gerard Way and Frank Iero, obviously. (And Jamia and Lyn-Z, if we're being technical.) _

_ALSO; I couldn't remember if Lilly was spelt 'Lilly' or 'Lily', so if I got that wrong, mah bad. _'_

_Thooouughts? Jadee and I should write a couple more chapters tonight. Depends on how sleepeh we get. XD_

_-Jen_


	15. O is for Omen

**O is for Omen**

_A/N: In this chappie, Gerard is 18 (still in high school, just to clarify), and Frank is 16. And yesh, they are dating by this time._

Frank hated Friday the 13th. Why? Because bad things always happened on Friday the 13th. ALWAYS. Like, one time Frank's cat drowned. And okay, it wasn't really _Frank's _cat, it was the neighbours. But that cat loved him more than it loved them. He fed the cat tofu and love. Fucking _love_, thank you very much.

Another Friday the 13th; Frank had ended up setting Mikey's hair on fire when Mikey asked him to straighten it, and it was scary. Mikey was so mad, he threatened to stick his straighter up Frank's ass, which did not sound pleasant. Not one little bit.

So, when Frank woke up on Friday the 13th, he just knew something bad was going to happen, because it was just an unwritten rule.

When Frank went to shower, he checked the bathroom cupboard to make sure a scary guy in a hockey mask wasn't waiting for Frank to get naked and kill him. Once Frank was sure that the cupboard was empty, he stepped into the shower carefully, making sure not to slip (and die).

When Frank got out, he decided against drying and straightening his hair, because he didn't want to get electrocuted. It looked really painful when he saw it on TV. He threw on a pair of his loosest skinny jeans – the tight ones might cut off his circulation-, a Day Of The Dead shirt that he had stolen from Gerard, who had stolen it from Mikey, and a pair of red Chucks. He then attempted to brush his hair, but it was a losing battle, so he gave up and shoved a beanie over it.

Just then, he heard the honk of Gerard's car. Gerard picked him up every morning, because there was no fucking way Frank was going to walk all the way to school. Frank may be small, but he wasn't exactly 'fit'. Running down the stairs, (yes, he is fit enough to do _that_) he grabbed an apple out of the fridge, kissed his mother on the cheek, and ran out of the house. Mikey started getting rides to school with Ray after Gerard and Frank started making out in the car once. Mikey had been scarred for life.

Frank grinned when he saw Gerard, because, like, he always did. Gerard just had that effect on him. I mean, you would smile too if Gerard was looking at you the way he was looking at Frank. Gerard was shooting Frank a smile – a genuine smile, that showed off all of his little teeth-. One of those smiles that made Frank melt a little inside.

Frank slowed down and walked carefully down the steps, making sure not to trip.

Eventually, he made it to his boyfriend's car, and hopped in.

"G'morning, Gee," Frank said, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek and putting on his seatbelt.

"Morning, sugar. I got you your coffee," Gerard said, holding up a cup from Starbucks. Frank stared at the cup apprehensively.

"How hot is it?" Frank asked, not taking the cup.

"Uh, it's not cold yet, if that's what you're asking," Gerard told him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll wait until it's cooler. Thank you, though," Frank said, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Gerard asked, humor filling his voice.

"Gee, today's Friday the 13th," Frank whined, and Gerard gave his boyfriend a knowing look.

"Oh, God. Not again. You have to get over this whole Friday the 13th thing," Gerard said, rolling his eyes.

"Bad things happen, Gerard! You know that! Remember that time in gym when you forgot to put on your gym shorts?" Frank demanded, folding his arms.

"Frankie, that was your fault. You were getting dressed in front of me. It was distracting," Gerard said defensively, placing Frank's coffee in his car's cup-holder.

"Lies. We need to get to school, or we'll be late. And not _one _mile over the speed limit! I'm watching you!" Frank commanded, pointing an accusing finger at Gerard. Gerard just grinned to himself and shook his head. Everyone had their quirks. Frank was just a little superstitious.

Gerard turned the radio on, started his car, and pulled out of the driveway. The drive to school was uneventful, except for Frank yelling at Gerard to slow down when Gerard occasionally went one mile over the speed limit.

When they arrived at school, Gerard parked the car and he got out. Frank, however, stayed put. Gerard walked around to Frank's side of the car, and tapped on the passenger window. Frank looked up at him and wound down the window.

"What now?" Gerard said, sighing in exasperation. This was gonna be a long day.

"There's too many cracks," Frank stated, staring pointedly at the sidewalk. Gerard tried to contain his laughter.

"Frank, you're being ridiculous," Gerard said, rolling his eyes.

"This school should repair their fucking sidewalk! It's _dangerous_. Step on a crack, and you'll break your mother's back. I am not going to break my mother's back! You'll just have to carry me," Frank exclaimed, nodding at his idea.

Gerard stared at Frank. When he realised that his boyfriend was serious, he groaned.

"I am not carrying you."

"Well then, I'm not getting out of this car."

"God, you are _so _stubborn sometimes. Fine, I'll carry you, _princess, _now open the door," Gerard gave in, shaking his head.

Frank beamed at his boyfriend before undoing his seatbelt and opening the door. He glared at the sidewalk hatefully. Gerard turned around and bent a little so that Frank could get onto his back. Frank carefully climbed onto Gerard's back, and when he was sure that he was high enough off the ground, he squeezed his legs around Gerard's waist.

Gerard began to walk to the school building, getting curious looks from passers-by, but simply not giving a shit. After about two steps, Frank began ordering him to slow down and to be careful. After fifteen steps, Gerard stomped onto the grass and let Frank go. Frank jumped onto the ground and folded his arms.

"Gerard! Why are you stopping here? We're gonna be la-" Frank's rant was interrupted by Gerard's mouth covering his. Sometimes, the only way for Gerard to shut Frank up was to kiss him. And, to be honest, it was Gerard's favourite way to shut him up, too.

"Iero! Way! Detention! Can you not read the sign?" Ms Macaulay yelled, causing Frank and Gerard to break apart. They both looked guiltily at the teacher. She was pointing to a sign on the grass. It read: "_No walking, standing, touching the new grass. Actually, don't even look at it." _

Ms Macaulay handed them detention slips before stomping away to terrorise other students.

Frank looked pointedly at Gerard.

"What?"

"Told you bad things happen on Friday the 13th."

_A/N: I dunno why, but I think this is my favourite chapter out of the whole fic. _' _

_Comments? Pancakes? Frank Iero?_

_-Jen X.X_


	16. P is for Promise

**P is for Promise**

_A/N: Frankie is four and Gerard is six. KTHXBAI._

"Frankie, I don't wanna do this," Gerard said to his best friend, panic rising at the thought of going on stage. Gerard and Frank were currently standing in the wings, staring at the crowd in the hall, which was slowly growing. Mr and Mrs Iero were seated next to Mr and Mrs Way. They were sitting in the front row. Mrs Way was holding three-year old Mikey on her lap, and Mrs Iero was cooing over him.

Their pre-school was having a concert to celebrate its 50 years of teaching. Gerard had been chosen to do a solo. At first, he was thrilled. He practiced singing every day, with Frank giving him helpful pointers.

"Gee, you'll be gweat," Frank told him, grinning up at him through his floppy hair.

"What if I forget the words?" Gerard asked, eyes widening.

"You won't. I know you won't," Frank said firmly.

"Promise?"

"Pwomise."

"Hey, Frankie?" Gerard asked suddenly, after a short silence.

"Yeah, Gee?" Frank asked, popping a skittle into his mouth.

"Will you come on stage with me?" Gerard asked hopefully, trying to use his puppy-face to the best of his ability.

"Of course. What are fwends for?" Frank beamed at Gerard, and Gerard felt the panic dull a little.

"Thank you," Gerard said, hugging Frank tightly. Frank giggled and hugged him back, being careful not to spill his skittles.

"Gerard, honey, it's your turn," Ms Jai said as she approached the two boys. She bent down to fix Gerard's shirt, and Frank smiled up at her.

"When I grow up, I want hair like yours," Frank told Ms Jai, and the woman gave Frank a small smile.

"When you grow up, you'll have gorgeous hair, Frank," she said, before standing up again and stroking Gerard's head comfortingly.

Frank sent her a dirty look. He didn't like her as much when she was touching his Gerard. Especially when Gerard was nervous. Frank was the only one allowed to make Gerard feel better. It's just the way it went.

"And, we now present to you, Gerard Way," the principals voice said from the stage, and the crowd cheered.

Gerard grabbed Frank's hand tightly, and stood, frozen on the spot. Frank smiled encouragingly at Gerard and Gerard smiled back. HA. Frank would like to see Ms Jai try to get Gerard to give her that smile. Gerard always had a special smile for Frank. She would never get it.

Frank pulled Gerard onto the stage, and waved at his parents in the audience. His parents waved back, and his mom giggled at him. Gerard was handed a microphone, and looked around the room. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Frank nudged Gerard in the side.

"Gee, sing," Frank whispered, not realising that the microphone made it possible for everyone to hear what was being said. Gerard stared at Frank, a 'help me' expression on his face.

Frank simply untangled his hand from Gerard's and wrapped a short arm around him. And with that, Frank began to sing the first line of the song.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need."

"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you," Gerard sang, growing more confident.

At the end of the song, the audience went wild, whistling and clapping for the two children.

"Told you that you could do it, Gee," Frank said, taking a small bow.

"Thank you, Frankie," Gerard said softly, patting Frank's head.

"You have the voice of an angel, Gee."

The audience all 'aww'-d. The microphone was still on, and they could hear every word. Neither Frank nor Gerard seemed to notice though. They were too lost in their own world.


	17. Q is for Quitting

**Q is for Quitting**

_A/N: In this chap, Gerard is 22 and Frank is 20. __

"You need to quit smoking," Frank told his boyfriend, staring pointedly at the cigarette in Gerard's hand.

"Why?" Gerard asked, taking a drag.

"Because it's bad for your health! Every cigarette contains four thousand chemicals, including _paint_ and _rat poison_. And tar, for _roads_. And every time you smoke a cigarette, you lose five minutes of your life! I don't need you dying when you're, like, thirty!" Frank ranted, pointing at the smoke.

"You researched cigarettes, Frankie?" Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I fucking did! Also, whenever I'm around you and you're smoking, I inhale the smoke too. It's called passive smoking. It's bad. I could die too!" Frank exclaimed, folding his arms.

"Everyone dies eventually," Gerard reasoned, shaking his head at his boyfriend.

"But not when they're thirty! I don't wanna die so soon," Frank argued, his hands moving to his hips.

"So you really want me to quit?"

"No, Gerard, I was saying all that just for fun. Moron."

"Sarcasm is rude, Frankie. And fine. I'll try, okay?"

"Yay!" Frank squealed, launching himself at Gerard and wrapping his arms around him. Gerard smiled into his boyfriends hair and hugged him back.

"I've got an idea on how to deal with it," Frank mumbled into the hug.

"Yeeaah?" Gerard asked, half-dreading the idea already.

"Every time you feel like a cigarette, you can kiss me!" Frank said, like it was the answer to world peace. Okay, this was totally one of Frank's good ideas. Gerard liked this one.

"Deal!" Gerard said, grinning.

One month later, Frank was staring into the fridge for no apparent reason. He was bored, okay? Gerard was grocery shopping, and Frank was too sleepy to go with him. Suddenly, a pair of arms encircled his waist, and a kiss was pressed to the back of his neck.

"Honey, I'm home," Gerard said into Frank's neck, and Frank giggled.

"About fucking time," Frank said, turning around and smiling at Gerard.

Gerard leaned forward and connected their lips, and Frank sighed in contentment. Gerard was still struggling with his smoking, so Frank got more kisses. Frank didn't mind, at all.

When they broke apart, Gerard smiled, his forehead pressed against Frank's.

"Frankie? I have a secret to tell you," Gerard announced.

"You secretly dress up like Tina Turner and sing along to her songs?"

"No, though that sounds fun."

"So, what is it, then?"

"I stopped craving cigarettes ages ago."

_A/N: This happened because we're studying cigarettes in Life Orientation class. And yesh, I am aware that Frank smokes in real life. He doesn't in this story, okay? OKAY. :D_

_Thooouuughts? Oh; and thank you guys for all the comments so far. 3_

_-Jen_


	18. R is for Rain

**R is for Rain**

Frank and Gerard were walking hand-in-hand through a deserted park. It was _their_ park, seeing as nobody else used it, like, ever. It was nice being affectionate in a public place where no one would stare, even if there wasn't actually anyone there.

Suddenly, Frank felt a raindrop on his head. He looked up at the sky, and frowned because it was sunny. Frank looked up at Gerard suspiciously.

"Did you just spit on my head?" Frank accused. Gerard looked disturbed.

"Why the fuck would I do that? It's gross," Gerard said, giggling a little.

"Well, I just felt something wet on my head."

"It's called rain, Frankie. You know, comes from the sky?" and as soon as Gerard said that, rain started pouring down.

Gerard and Frank didn't try to get away from the rain, though. Frank grinned at Gerard, because Gerard looked adorable when he was soaked, okay? His hair clung to his face, and water stuck to his eyelashes. Also, the white shirt he was wearing kind of became transparent. Frank was glad he made Gerard wear that today.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's small frame, and they stood in silence for a while, just hugging.

"Remember the time we tried to follow the rainbow?" Gerard asked.

_-Memory-_

"Gerard! Lookie!" five year old Frank squealed.

"At what?" Gerard asked, looking out of the window. They hadn't been outside the whole day. It had been raining, but it was also sunny. That confused Frank, because sun and rain didn't mix.

"There's a rainbow!" Frank exclaimed, staring at it in excitement.

"Mom says that there's a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow," Gerard whispered, as if it was his best-kept secret.

"We should find it!" Frank yelled, jumping up and down. Gerard nodded in agreement.

Gerard ran into the kitchen, where his mom was making them lunch.

"Momma, can me and Frankie go for a walk?" Gerard asked politely.

"Sure, hon. But put a coat on, it's cold," Mrs Way said, stroking her son's cheek. The area they lived in was safe enough for Gerard and Frank to walk in. She made sure of it.

"Thank you!" Gerard said, before running back into the lounge.

"Frankie, put on your coat. We're gonna find the end of the rainbow," Gerard said, smiling happily.

"Yay!" Frank shouted, grabbing his coat and pulling it on. Gerard took Frank by the hand and led him out the front door. Both boys stared in awe at the rainbow. It was beautiful.

Eventually, they remembered their task and began to walk.

"Which one is the end?" Frank asked suddenly, looking perplexed.

"Uh, I think they're both ends. But we'll find the closest one," Gerard said, scratching his chin.

"Okay!" Frank said, happy with the answer. They continued walking, Frank bringing up random things to talk about.

The rainbow started to fade a little, and Frank cast a worried look to Gerard.

"Don't worry, Frankie. We can already see where it ends," Gerard said, pointing. The rainbow seemed to end in the middle of a park.

The young boys ran into the park, eager to see their prize.

Suddenly, Frank spotted a small puppy lying in the grass. He was soaking wet. Frank ran up to it, and stroked it softly. Gerard followed him.

"Gee! Look what the rainbow gave us!" Frank said excitedly, carefully picking the puppy up.

"Frankie, it might have an owner," Gerard said, a worried look on his face.

"It does now! He's mine," Frank said, cuddling the puppy to his chest.

"Well, we'll take him home and see what mom says," Gerard told Frank firmly.

"Fiiine. But we'll call him Pikachu," Frank said stubbornly.

"C'mon, Frankie. Let's go home. Lunch should be," Gerard said, and they began to walk home.

_-End Memory-_

"Remember when we tried to follow the rainbow?"

"Yeah, I remember. Your mom made us put up Lost Dog flyers, and then someone claimed him," Frank pouted.

"You were so upset," Gerard giggled.

"I loved that dog, okay? He was adorable," Frank justified.

"You knew him for two days," Gerard pointed out.

"So? You totally loved me when we met," Frank said, triumphantly.

"I was three, and I needed someone to play with. It's different," Gerard defended, pulling a tongue.

"You know, I've always wanted to kiss in the rain," Frank said, smiling cheekily.

"Really?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Gee."

_A/N: Aaaah. I have exams on for the next two weeks. O.e I'll keep updating this regularly though. :3_

_Comments make me happy. Jus' sayin'. ;D_

_-Jen_


	19. S is for Sorry

S is for Sorry

Frank glared at Gerard and the girl from his hiding spot behind the kitchen door. They were at a party at Ray's place. Frank had gone to the kitchen to get a drink, and when he looked back out the doorway this girl was talking to _his_ boyfriend. And they looked awfully close. So, Frank decided to lurk around for a little while. Not being too creepy or anything.

The girl was playing with Gerard's hair now, and even though Gerard had his back to Frank, Frank could hear Gerard's giggle. Yes, it was definitely Gerard's giggle. No one fucking giggled like Gerard. The girl brushed her hand down Gerard's arm, and Frank dropped his drink on the floor, before storming out the kitchen to his boyfriend. Not saying a word, Frank shoved himself between the girl and Gerard, placed a hand on the back of Gerard's head and crashed their lips didn't seem to have a problem with this at all, 'cause he kissed Frank back happily, which kind of pissed Frank off more,because,like, _hello?_ Some girl had her hands all over Frank's property. When Frank began to need air, he pulled away from Gerard and turned to glare at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Lauren," the girl -Lauren- said, smiling at Frank. Her teeth kind of reminded Frank of Gerard's. For some odd reason, this fueled Frank's anger because this girl did not deserve to have any of his boyfriends gorgeous features.

"Listen honey, I hate to break it to you, but Gerard is my boyfriend. Mine. And believe me, unless you're hiding a dick under that shirt you call a dress, you don't have the right parts for him anyway,"Frank said in a sickly sweet voice, glaring at her. Gerard let out a really awkward sounding laugh, which he always seemed to do whenever Frank got himself into bad situations. Like the time Frank told Mikey they'd just had hot, wild buttsex on the couch he was sitting on.

"Frankie, meet my cousin, Lauren," Gerard said, Staring pointedly at Frank. Oh. Shit. Frank turned his gaze back to Lauren, who was smirking.

"Charming, isn't he?" Gerard asked, which made Lauren laugh and Frank go red in the face.

"Don't worry about it,Frank. I would've done the same thing. I like you. You're spunky," Lauren said, grinning, and Frank felt so fucking bad.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Frank exclaimed, wanting nothing more than to just hide his face in his boyfriends shirt and escape the embarrassing situation.

"Oh my God! You actually said sorry," Gerard gasped, feigning shock.

"Shut up, asshole," Frank mumbled without any anger, before looking with apologetic puppy eyes up at Lauren. Lauren then took the opportunity to state how 'little' and 'adorable' Frank was. Frank grumbled under his breath a little, because, like, way to point out the obvious.

Then Lauren offered Frank a sip of her frilly pink drink, and Frank was like "Ohmigod,yes!" because Frank loves pink drinks,okay? But Frank is gay, so he's allowed to. She then offered to teach Frank and Gerard how to make it. At first Gerard was all "ewww no," but he agreed quickly when Frank told him that there would be no sex tonight unless Gerard learnt how to make delicious heavenly drinks. Ray joined them in the making of the drinks, and seemed to take a huge interest in Lauren. Which was weird, because Ray never took interest in _anybody_.

And that was how Frank became best friends with the girl he thought was flirting with his boyfriend, and how Ray met his future-wife.

_Author's Note: Well, hi everybody. :3_

_I wrote this chapter while we were having a study-session before our technology exam. Writing helps me to relax. xD_

_Hope you guys like this one. ^^,_

_-Jen_


	20. T is for Tears

**T is for Tears**

Gerard's mother smiled down at him, and Gerard shifted impatiently from one foot to the other. His mother had told him that there would be a surprise for him today.

"Momma, how long is it going to take?" Gerard whined, pouting up at her.

"Don't be impatient, love. It won't take much longer," Mrs Way comforted, patting his head softly.

"Fine," Gerard huffed just as the doorbell rang. He bounced up and down excitedly. It was finally here. Mrs Way opened the door, and Mrs Iero walked in. Except; Mrs Iero was holding something in her arms.

"Hey Gerard, this is Frank," Mrs Iero whispered, kneeling down so that Gerard could see him. Gerard gasped. It was a baby, and he was tiny.

"Fwankie," Gerard said, testing the name out. It fit him perfectly.

"Would you like to hold him?" Mrs Iero asked, and Gerard nodded quickly. Frankie's mom led him over to the couch, and Gerard climbed onto it immediately. Mrs Iero slowly placed Frank is Gerard's outstretched arms. As soon as Frank was in his arms, Gerard pulled him close and stared at him.

"You're so pretty," Gerard told the sleeping baby, and both mothers giggled to themselves and began to chat.

Suddenly, the baby's eyes opened a little and he began to cry. Loudly.

"Shh, Fwankie, it's okay," Gerard cooed, rocking the baby as much as he could and running his fingers through Frank's hair. Gerard's momma did that whenever he was upset. Frank went silent and stared up at Gerard with big, brown eyes. Mrs Iero turned to look at Gerard, a shocked expression on her face.

"It wasn't my fault!" Gerard exclaimed. The baby giggled. He wasn't about to be shouted at when he did absolutely nothing wrong, thank you very much.

"No, honey. I'm just surprised that Frank quieted down so quickly," Frank's mom told Gerard, giggling a little.

"Oh," Gerard said, his chest puffing out proudly, before going back to cooing over his new friend.

When Mrs Iero and Frank had left, Gerard turned to his mother and attempted to look as cute as possible.

"You use that face when you want something, young man," Mrs Way said suspiciously. She was smiling, though.

"Can we keep him?" Gerard asked hopefully.

"Keep who?" His mother asked, a confused look flitting across her face.

"Fwankie!" Gerard almost-yelled, because who else was cute enough to keep?

"Oh. No sweetheart, he belongs to Mrs Iero, but they'll come over twice every week," Mrs Way said, grinning and ruffling the small boy's hair.

"Okay. Good enough."

_UGH. This one has taken forever to get up and running. I ran out of internet. Again. So I had to buy more. o.e_

_I'm sorry, you guys. 3 _

_Also; just randomly, it looks like there's going to be a sequel to this. C:_

_-Jen_


	21. U is for Umbrella

**U is for Umbrella**

Gerard sighed as he trudged down the sidewalk. It was raining. Again. Don't get him wrong, it's not that he didn't like rain. He just didn't like it when he had to _walk_ in it. Alone. Without Frank in a wet shirt. He had promised Frank that he would come over, and then his car had died at the last minute. Gerard had tried to call his boyfriend, but he didn't answer. Frank almost never picked up his phone; he always forgot where he put it.

Gerard smiled happily when Frank's house came into view, and as he got closer he heard music blaring from the house. That wasn't unusual. What _was_ unusual, though, was the fact that it wasn't Frank's type of music. Frank usually played punk music, with thrashing guitars and screaming voices. Not today, though.

Gerard let himself in, because Frank always forgot to lock the door. Once he had entered the house, he followed his boyfriend's singing voice up to Frank's bedroom. He peeked through the crack between the door and the frame, careful not to be seen. What he saw in Frank's room made him giggle.

Frank was singing and dancing along to Umbrella by Rihanna. He was doing so v_ery_ enthusiastically. Gerard stayed by the door until the song was over.

When Frank was finished with his dance, he looked around suspiciously as if he knew someone was watching him, and turned down the volume on the television. Gerard decided to take that moment to walk in.

"Hey, sugar," Gerard whispered, sneaking up on Frank from behind and wrapping his arms around him. Frank jumped, like, a foot in the air and let out a high-pitched squeak.

"Jesus, Gee! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Frank reprimanded as he turned to face Gerard. He was smiling, so he wasn't angry. Frank slung his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pecked him on the lips.

"I missed you," Frank admitted, burrowing his head in the crook of Gerard's neck. Mikey had dragged Gerard along to a science camp, which Frank had refused to go to. They hadn't seen each other in four days, which is the longest time they'd spent away from each other since Gerard was in sixth grade.

"I know. I could tell by the constant texts," Gerard teased, smirking.

"Geraaard," Frank mumbled, pulling back and poking him sharply in the ribs.

"Kiddin'. I missed you too, Frankie," Gerard said, and Frank nodded in satisfaction.

Suddenly, Frank let out a giggle.

"What?" Gerard asked, confused.

"Dude. You went to s_cience camp_. You are _so_ lame," Frank grinned. Gerard huffed.

"Says the boy that was dancing and singing along to Umbrella. And not even the guy-version of the song," Gerard shot back. Frank's face turned red really fast, and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Was not!" Was the only thing Frank's embarrassed mind could come up with on such short notice.

"Frankie. I saw you, and unless my mom slipped me some fucked-up drugs in my coffee this morning, I doubt I was hallucinating," Gerard giggled, brushing a thumb over Frank's cheek.

"Ger_ard_. It's not cool to spy on people."

"Don't worry, sugar. Your secret's safe with me."

_A/N: Product of being stuck in my mom's office with a dead iPod. _

_When Jadee and I were brainstorming for U, I was like "UNDERWEAR!" and Jadee was like "No.". So, yeah. Just so you guys know. _

_Comments give me the warm fuzzies. :'D_

_-Jen_


	22. V is for Victory

_V is for Victory_

Gerard stared at his brother, who was grinning and setting up Guitar Hero. Mikey had bet him twenty dollars that he could beat Gerard at Through the Fire and the Flames by Dragonforce. Gerard was well aware that he could kick Mikey's ass at Guitar Hero. Gerard couldn't say no to bets. It wasn't for the money, but Gerard wanted to keep his pride intact.

Frank 'ooh-ed' from his perch on Gerard's lap as the intro for the game played.

"Yo, Frank? Can I talk to you in there?" Mikey asked suddenly, motioning towards the kitchen.

"But I'm comfy," Frank protested, pouting slightly and shifting on Gerard's lap.

"_Pleeaase?_" Mikey whined, looking like he was about to start stomping his foot if he didn't get his own way.

"Fiiiine," Frank relented, mumbling under his breath about how inconsiderate Mikey is while following him out of the lounge and into the kitchen.

Gerard attempted to hear what they were saying – because he may have been a little suspicious – but all he heard was soft mumbling.

When the other two boys walked back into the room (Okay, Frank skipped more than walked) Gerard jumped back and tried to look as casual as possible. Frank smirked at him, while Mikey shook his head.

"You look like a fucktard, Gee."

Gerard huffed to himself and sent Mikey his dirtiest look, but Mikey just pulled a tongue at him and selected the song. Frank and Gerard both watched Mikey play the song, but each had completely different expressions on their faces at the end. Frank was grinning – in what looked like anticipation – and Gerard had a total 'what the fucking fuck?' look on his face. He knew he could beat that, and he was pretty sure Mikey knew that, too.

"Dude, this is your last chance to back out of the bet," Gerard said to his brother, raising his eyebrows.

"Nope. I'm definitely gonna win this one," Mikey replied, handing Gerard the guitar and taking a seat next to Frank on the couch.

"Fine by me, but you aren't allowed to tell mom that I tricked you into giving me money again. Frank's my witness this time," Gerard warned, putting the strap around his neck and re-selecting the song.

When Gerard was half-way through the song, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth in concentration, he saw Frank stand up in his peripheral vision. Gerard smiled to himself. Frank was totally getting a better look at Gerard's totally _awesome_ score.

Suddenly, Frank popped up to the side of him, and blew a kiss at him. Gerard shot a suspicious look at Frank, but managed to carry on playing. Frank then began to sway his hips from side to side with the music. It should look ridiculous, because it was fucking _Dragonforce_ that Frank was dancing to, but Frank somehow made it work. This, obviously, was not good news for Gerard, who was having a very hard time paying attention to the game.

It was when Frank started to take his shirt off that Gerard started missing more than one note at a time. Mikey's giggling could be heard from the couch, and Frank wore a smirk on his face.

Frank's shirt was thrown to the ground, and Frank started reaching for his belt buckle when Gerard was booed off the stage in the game.

"YES! Victory is _mine_, motherfucker!" Mikey yelled, jumping up and doing an awkward little victory dance that only Mikey could pull off.

Gerard turned to look at Frank, to find that he had remained shirtless, and was giving Mikey the thumbs up sign. As soon as he saw Gerard looking, though, he dropped his hands to his sides.

"You _helped_ my brother to beat me? Seriously? You're my boyfriend. We're supposed to stick together and shit," Gerard asked dramatically, placing a hand over his heart.

"We made a deal, Gee. A deal that I'm pretty sure you'd be happy with," Frank said, licking his lips and smiling.

"What's the deal?" Gerard asked, putting his hands on his hips. Frank turned to look pointedly at Mikey.

"What? _Oh_. That's totally my cue to leave the room. Sorry," Mikey said, getting up and half-running out of the room.

"Frankie, the deal?" Gerard asked again, putting the guitar on the couch and raising an eyebrow.

"Mikey's going to a friend's place," Frank said triumphantly.

"So?" Gerard asked, looking confused as hell.

"So," Frank said softly, walking to Gerard and standing up on his tippy toes so he could whisper into Gerard's ear. "We have the house to ourselves."

'Ha, Mikey,' Gerard thought as he followed his boyfriend up the stairs. 'Victory is _mine_.'

_A/N: Thank you guys for the comments. _

_Sorry this one took a while; went camping in the mountains. C:_

_Hope you enjoy. :D_

_And lastly, there will be a sequel to this. ^^,_


	23. W is for Window

**W is for Window**

_Gerard is 19, Frank is 17 and Mikey is 16._

Gerard entered the lounge, a juice box in his hand, to find Mikey sitting on the floor, right in front of the TV. He was staring at the screen and sniffling quietly to himself.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Gerard asked, getting a look at what Mikey was watching. Romeo and Juliet.

"It's... It's just _sad_, okay? I mean, they die! They fucking _die!"_ Mikey yelled tearfully, pointing an accusing finger at the TV. Gerard blinked.

"Why're you watching Romeo and Juliet in the first place?" Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's for, uh, school. And stuff. We're reading it," Mikey sniffled, avoiding Gerard's gaze.

"Mikey, you read it in school last year."

"Yeah, so? We're reading it again, okay?" Mikey replied, huffing a little before blowing his nose into a tissue from the box next to him.

And that was when Gerard got the brilliant idea on what to do for Valentines Day with Frank.

~In Gerard's Weird Little Head~

Gerard would stride into the Iero's yard gracefully in the moonlight; not tripping or stumbling at all. He would stop underneath Frank's bedroom window, where Frank would be looking out for him.

"Gerard, Gerard. Wherefore art thou Gerard?" Frank would whisper to himself, staring into the distance with a faraway look in his eyes.

"I am right here, my darling Frankie," Gerard would call, and Frank would glance down and smile at him.

Gerard would return the smile and climb up the strategically-placed ladder into Frank's room. Frank would then greet Gerard with a sweet kiss, and they would have a picnic under the moon and stars, in the nearby park.

~End Of Gerard's Little Vision~

"Gerard, this is no time to be smiling; it isn't funny!" Mikey snapped, before flouncing out of the room. Gerard just shook his head at his brother and walked up to his room to plan it.

13th of February; 11:45pm.

Gerard shook his brother awake urgently.

"Wha? No. NO. _Mine_," Mikey grumbled into his pillow, kicking out a little.

"Mikey, wake the fuck up. I need your help," Gerard whispered, and Mikey's eyes blinked open.

"What d'you want? M'sleepin'," Mikey muttered, glaring at Gerard with as much hate as he could muster; which wasn't very much.

"I need you to drive me to Frank's place, so then you can drive it back here," Gerard explained, poking Mikey in the ribs to get him going.

"But-"

"I'll tell all your friends that you cried at Romeo and Juliet," Gerard said hurriedly, and Mikey growled a little.

"I hate you sometimes," Mikey mumbled before dragging himself out of the bed and down to their mother's car, not bothering to get out of his Star Wars pyjamas.

Gerard grinned to himself and followed him. Gerard was wearing black jeans and a smart red shirt he stole from his dad. Well, technically, he didn't really _steal_ it. He just borrowed it without asking.

The drive to Frank's place was quiet, as Mikey was still half-asleep and even less talkative than usual. When they arrived, Gerard kissed his brother on the cheek (Mikey grimaced threateningly) and bounced out of the car, holding a picnic basket filled with skittles and leftovers that he found in the fridge.

Gerard glanced at Frank's window before cursing inwardly at himself. He didn't think to bring that 'strategically placed ladder'. He looked around, trying to think of an idea. He grinned when he saw that Mikey hadn't left yet. Actually, his brother seemed to be asleep in the car, his face smushed against the glass.

"Mikey! I need to use your back," Gerard said when he opened the car door.

Mikey stumbled out of the car and almost fell over, but Gerard steadied him before pulling him to the spot under Frank's window. Gerard set the picnic basked on the ground before turning to his brother.

"Okay, I need you to get on your hands and knees."

"What? Dude, that sounds so bad."

"Mikey, not that way, Jesus. Just do it." And so Mikey did, right in the flower bed. He let out a loud curse when Gerard stepped onto his back, and Gerard shushed him venomously.

"How much do you _weigh, _God," Mikey snapped, grinding his teeth.

"Micheal James Way, are you calling me fat?"

"Just hurry up."

"Fine," Gerard huffed, grabbing onto Frank's window ledge and attempting to pull himself up. After three tries, he managed to get himself onto the ledge. Mikey stood up and groaned, clicking his back.

"See? Fat guys can't do _that_," Gerard spat before lifting the window a little.

He climbed through the window and glanced at Frank's bed. There was one little problem. Frank wasn't in his bed. Why must everyone ruin Gerard's romantic plans? Seriously. He heard a shuffling coming from the closet. Gerard's head whipped around, and he stared at Frank's closet for, like, five minutes. What if a monster from the closet ate his boyfriend or something?

Gerard walked slowly towards the closet. Taking a deep breath, he threw open the door, and heard a shriek. Something solid connected with his stomach, making him double over. He stumbled backwards. Unfortunately, the world hated him and fate had something against him, because Gerard then proceeded to fall out of the fucking window. He landed in the flower bed, thank God, with an oomph, and he waited with his eyes closed for Mikey to check on him. Mikey chose that particular moment to snore loudly. Gerard cracked his eyes open, and saw Mikey curled up by a tree, fast asleep.

"Get out of here, motherfucker. I'm gonna call the police on you, I will. I totally will," Frank's shaky voice shouted from his room.

"What the fuck, Frank?" Gerard asked, attempting to stand up. He could vaguely make out Frank's silhouette leaning out of the window in the dark.

"Oh my God, you have my boyfriend? Don't worry, Gee, I'm coming!" Frank yelled before his silhouette disappeared. Before long, Frank was running across the lawn, holding a baseball bat high in the air.

He stopped when he saw that Gerard and Mikey were the only two in the yard.

"Did he get away?" Frank asked, looking around.

"No, you fucktard. It was _me_," Gerard groaned, rubbing his stomach. He was gonna have a huge bruise there.

"Oh. _Oh_. Gee, you shouldn't really climb into people's rooms. It's kind of creepy," Frank stated, putting the bat down and walking the rest of the way, to where Gerard was standing.

"I was trying to be romantic. Last time I ever do that. Happy fucking Valentines Day," Gerard said sassily, still rubbing his stomach.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Gee," Frank said, disguising a giggle with a cough. It would have gone unnoticed if Gerard hadn't known Frank for so long.

"Okay, this is _not_ funny," Gerard growled, pouting a little.

"It's kinda funny. You're stupid," Frank replied, grinning up at Gerard.

"And you hit hard for such a little guy."

And Gerard and Frank spent the first few hours of Valentines Day eating skittles and leftovers on Frank's lawn, while Mikey lay sleeping under the tree.

_A/N: Hi, guys. Sorry this one took a while, I was waiting for Jadee to get back from England, because she really wanted to help with this one. ^_^_

_Comments are awesome. :3_


	24. X is for XOXO

**X is for XOXO**

_A/N: So, this is a follow-up to __O is for Omen__, so Frank is 16 and Gerard is 18. Gerard & Frank are passing notes to each other. _

**Gerard, this is all your fault.**

_My fault? How's it my fault?_

**YOU decided to randomly kiss me on the grass, dumbass.**

_You looked HOT, okay? Excuse me for wanting to kiss my own boyfriend.._

**Yeah, well, you didn't have to do it ON the grass, where there's a sign telling us to stay off of it. **

_I was distracted, okay?_

**You're lucky we got detention with Ms Hannan, she pretends not to notice when we pass notes.**

_I know, right? I like her. She's my favourite teacher._

**Remember that time she caught us making out in the broom-closet?**

_That was awkward. T-T_

**Dude, it wasn't that bad. She just told us that we need a better hiding place. **

_Yeah, but she looked like she was happy to see us in there. O.o_

**You're being paranoid, Gerard. Also, does Mikey know we're in detention?**

_Nope. Mom gave us cookies in our lunch, he would have been distracted with them._

**Why didn't you give ME a cookie from your lunch?**

_Mikey stole all of them. _

**Oh. He shall die. Nobody steals Frank's cookies. D:**

_Of course not, Frankie, 'cause you're really intimidating and all._

**I don't appreciate the sarcasm. Also, Gerard?**

_Yeees?_

**I like it when you call me 'love'. XOXO**

_Then I'll call you that more often. Also; did you seriously just do the 'XOXO' thing? _

**Yes. Technically you did it too. PLUS, it just means that I want to kiss you right now.**

_Ohh. Wanna make an excuse to get out of detention?_

**Thought you'd never ask. **

_A/N: Thank you guys so much for the comments. :'D_

_I've got the next chapter half written up. _

_-Jen_


	25. Y is for Yes

**Y is for Yes**

_A/N: Frank is 25 and Gerard is 27 (which makes Mikey 24.) Okay, you guys should read my one-shot, __**Shopping**__, to fully understand this chapter._

Frank woke from his nap to find himself alone in the queen-sized bed. This was really suspicious, because when he fell asleep Gerard was asleep already, and Gerard always slept longer than Frank. _Always_.

When Frank finally decided to sit up (he was lazy, okay?), he noticed a folded up piece of paper on Gerard's pillow. His heart started beating a little faster. What if Gerard was kidnapped and that was a ransom note? Because, Frank was pretty sure that Gerard's mom (teamed up with Mikey, who could really throw a punch despite his looks, seriously) would kill him if he didn't notice his own boyfriend being kidnapped from the very bed they were napping in.

He grabbed the note off the pillow, opened it up and stared at it, confused for a while, before realising that he was holding it upside down. He just _woke up_ from a nap, okay, don't judge him. He turned it the right way round and began to read.

_Frankie,_

_I'm fine, stop worrying that I've been kidnapped or some other stupid shit that only you would think of. Breathe. _

_You're going on a treasure hunt. You'll find your first clue attached to my favourite thing in this house. _

_Good luck, sugar._

_xoxo, Gee_

Frank stared at the letter a little longer than necessary, attempting to come up with Gerard's favourite thing in the house. It finally struck him, and he made an "aha!" sound that was kind of pointless because nobody could hear it, and jumped out of bed. He bounced down the hallway and into a kitchen, coming to a stop in front of the coffee maker. He stared at it, confused, for a while, before picking it up and checking the bottom. There was no note on it. How could there be no note? Gerard practically _worshipped _the coffee maker. It was his fucking _baby_.

He was sitting on the couch, staring into the distance and thinking hard when he decided to scratch his head absent-mindedly. His hand came into contact with something that was definitely not hair. He grabbed it, wincing as it pulled out a few strands of hair. Gerard had sticky-taped a note to Frank's head. As cute as it was, it _hurt_.

_Your first clue, Frankie! Wait, no, second clue? Does the one on the pillow count? _

_Okay, anyway, here it is. Don't judge my horrific riddle-making skills. I'm trying._

_Remember when you were young and had that specific craving?_

_You'll find your next clue in a tower of them in the place where Mikey is saving._

_xoxo, Gee_

Frank snorted a little at the riddle, it was so cheesy, but it worked, and Frank fucking loves when things rhyme. Frank wasn't really sure what this 'craving' was, but he knew where to find Mikey at 3pm on a Friday afternoon. Mikey worked at the mall near Gerard's old house. He was trying to save up money to buy a car because Mrs Way was getting tired of Mikey borrowing hers to get to college.

Frank ran out of the door and was halfway across the lawn when he heard a gasp. He turned to check what it was and found the teenage daughter of their neighbours, Kelly or something, staring at him with wide eyes and a creepy smile. Well, she wasn't really looking at _him_, exactly. Her eyes were pretty much aimed below his waist, which was really fucking weird. And creepy. Really, _really_ creepy.

She whipped out her phone and there was a flash. Frank was momentarily blinded, and he ducked his head to shield his eyes. That was when he noticed that he was still wearing only one of Gerard's old Batman shirts and his briefs with yellow ducks on them that Mikey had bought as a joke. Frank never actually planned on wearing them, but when Mikey and Gerard made him try them on they were _really_ comfortable, and Frank slept in them occasionally. Okay, every third night, God.

The girl squealed, holding her phone in the air and doing a little victory twirl before smiling creepily at Frank again and sidling back inside her house like the fucking weirdo she was.

Frank scrambled back inside, mortified to be caught in _that_ underwear. It was going to end up on some porn site, he just knew it. Frank's stupid brain took that opportunity to snowball into a big story about how Gerard was going to be looking up porn one day and find that picture, and then he'll be all "what the fuck were you posting pictures of yourself on porn sites for?" and then Gerard wouldn't want Frank anymore and then Frank would have to spend all of his money on ice-cream and skittles and he'd have to get a job at the stupid store Mikey works at and it'll be awkward because Mikey reminds him of Gerard and everything will be ruined. After some consideration while he was putting his pants and shoes on, he figured that maybe, just _maybe,_ Gerard would still want him.

Frank double-checked that he had all important items of clothing on before exiting the house again. Once deeming himself presentable, he got into their car, which was still there even though Gerard wasn't in the house (Frank checked everywhere, twice), and he drove to the mall.

He walked into the food store and instantly saw Mikey leaning against a cash register, chucking skittles in the air and attempting to catch them in his mouth. He failed, of course, but it made something click inside Frank's head. Okay, it was _not _a craving. It was more of a... love he had for skittles. Totally different.

He made his way to the skittle-tower and, sure enough, a little note was sticky-taped to the tower. There was one problem, though. The note was stuck to the top of the tower, and the tower was pretty big. There was no way Frank could reach it. He made a cranky-face and waved enthusiastically in Mikey's direction, trying to get his attention. Mikey was scowling at the skittles packet, but when he looked up and saw Frank he grinned sheepishly and walked over.

"Hey, Frankie. Remember when you used to be obsessed with these?" Mikey asked, with more emphasis than necessary, waving the packet around and swearing under his breath when a couple of skittles fell out.

"It was _love_, Micheal James Way. Love," Frank corrected, folding his arms across his chest.

"Whatever you say, Frank Anthony Iero. Do you need help finding your next note or...?" Mikey trailed off, eyebrows raised.

"I know where it is," Frank mumbled, his eyes on the floor.

"So then why haven't you got it?"

"I can't fucking reach it," Frank whined, pouting and pointing at the note accusingly. Mikey giggled, the bastard.

"Oh! Here you go, squirt," Mikey said, taking the note easily and handing it to Frank. "I didn't realise you were _that_ short when Gerard asked me to put it up there."

"I am _not_ short. I am fun-sized. Now you have to tell me what this treasure hunt is about," Frank demanded.

"Gerard said that it's a secret. Not much of a secret, really, because practically _everyone _could see it coming and it's blatantly obvious, but whatever," Mikey waved it off, popping more sweets in his mouth.

"Just read your fucking note. I have to get back to work," Mikey added before stalking off to go help some old lady who seemed to be glaring daggers at Frank. Frank shrugged and took a look at the note.

_Second or third clue, whatever. Here's your next riddle._

_You'll find your next clue where we had our first kiss_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed._

_Don't laugh, it's true._

_xoxo, Gee_

Frank fought the urge to squee in public, and flashed the peace sign at Mikey, and Mikey flipped him off behind the old lady's back.

When Frank arrived at the Way household, he saw Gerard's mom's face peek out of the front window before disappearing. After a couple of seconds, the door opened and Donna Way gave Frank a big hug.

"OhmyGOD, this all happened so soon. I'm so _happy_," Donna said tearfully, and Frank's eyes widened.

"Are you _crying?_ What's going on?" Frank asked, half-panicking because Gerard's mom was _crying_ and Frank was always bad at comforting people when they cried. He always felt really awkward.

"Oh! This is all a surprise. I forgot! I need to learn to keep my mouth shut. Sorry, honey. Here's your clue," Donna announced, wiping at her eyes and handing Frank a piece of paper.

"Um, thanks Donna," Frank said, taking the paper and patting her back awkwardly.

"Open it in the car or I'm going to die from not being able to tell you," she commanded, and Frank grinned. He knew exactly where Gerard got his dramatic flair from.

He hugged her again before she made her way back inside and he got into the car again.

_This is your last and final clue. Mostly because I can't think of any more riddles, but y'know._

_One Valentines Day I was feeling pretty romantic_

_But you thought I got hurt and you became frantic_

_I climbed on Mikey and he called me fat_

_Then you hit me with a baseball bat_

_(I did __**not**__ appreciate that.)_

_I'm proud of that one. So many rhymes. I've got so much talent, right?_

_xoxo, Gee_

Frank giggled at the poem, turned the key in the ignition, and drove to his parent's house. His parents were already standing in the yard when he arrived, and they both had huge smiles on their faces. Frank thought this was very, very weird. His parents didn't like the sun, and here they were, standing in broad daylight, smiling happily. Very weird indeed.

"Go on upstairs, dear," his mom said as she enveloped him into a hug. Frank gave his father a hug, too, before running up the stairs and into his old room.

"Down here, Frankie," Gerard's voice floated from outside his window. Frank looked out, and found Gerard smiling up at him right below his window.

"What's with the treasure hunt, Gee? Is this, like, a really early birthday present?" Frank asked, leaning out the window a little.

"Yes. No. I had a whole speech and everything but now I forgot it! Damnitfuck," Gerard mumbled. Frank raised his eyebrows. "Damnitfuck" was what Gerard said whenever he was nervous.

"Can you just tell me what this is all about?" Frank asked, using his best puppy-dog face.

Gerard dropped to one knee without a word, and brought a box out of the pocket of one of his many jackets. Yes, Gerard was a jacket-whore. Frank stared disbelievingly, his eyes getting wider and wider.

Gerard began to open the box, but the box then decided to refuse to open, because the world hates Gerard. After a brief struggle with the small box (which he swore was glued together, God), it opened to reveal a small gold ring.

"Frankie, will you marry me?" Gerard asked hopefully, smiling up at him.

Frank stared at Gerard in disbelief.

"Frank?" Gerard asked, voice shaking slightly, and his smile faltered a little.

Frank snapped out of his state of shock and squealed. He dived out of the window and onto Gerard, who fell onto his back, and kissed all over his face.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. So much!" Frank said in between kisses.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Gerard giggled, the box squished between them. At that moment Mikey, Ray, Bob, Frank's parents and Gerard's parents all came out from their hiding places (behind the house), grins on their faces.

"Yes! Yes! OhmyGOD, yes!" Frank half-screamed, grabbing the box and handing it to Gerard.

"Now be a gentleman and put the ring on my finger."

_A/N: Got back from The Used two days ago. Best night of my entire existence. I didn't get to meet the band, but I made friends with a security guard and he managed to get my friend and I strings from Quinn's guitar, and during the show Quinn blew a kiss at me. I can die happy now. Seriously._

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie. C:_


	26. Z is for Zombies

**Z is for Zombies**

_A/N: Frank is 8, Gerard is 10 and Mikey is 7._

Gerard and Mikey shuffled sneakily into the video store. Their mom was in the store next door, and after their merciless begging, she had caved in and given them enough money to get a 'nice Disney movie' to watch. Gerard and Mikey, being the sneaky little children they were, weren't planning on watching 'nice Disney movies'. No. It was Frank's birthday today; and Frank deserved something awesome. Something like watching his first ever horror movie. It is Halloween, after all.

It was actually Mikey's birthday present to Frank. Mikey had watched his first horror movie on TV when he was five, and he found them hilarious. Gerard had watched his first horror movie at eight (he found them weirdly fascinating), so therefore Frank should also watch his first movie at that age, too, according to Mikey. Mikey wouldn't give a reason though, he just kept insisting that this was 'how it was all supposed to go!'.

So, that was what brought them to the video store. They had come up with a plan to bribe the store owner with candy, seeing as they weren't exactly _allowed_ to watch horror movies at this age, but Mikey left the candy at home so the whole plan was ruined and they had to do some quick thinking and urgent whispering on the way to the shopping mall.

Their new idea, which they both preferred because it was more devious and fool-proof, was for Gerard to put a horror movie into the cover of a Disney movie while Mikey distracted the owner. It. Was. Brilliant.

"Operation: Get Horror Movie For Frankie is a go!" Gerard whispered loudly to Mikey, who made a face at the name. He had complained about the name earlier, because apparently it wasn't 'hardcore enough'. Gerard didn't know where Mikey came up with half of his vocabulary. Gerard blamed that Pete kid that Mikey had been hanging around with lately. He kind of looked like a monkey (not that Gerard had anything against monkeys, he just didn't like that Pete kid, that's all.)

"Okay!" Mikey announced rather loudly before running up to the owner. While Mikey got to work, distracting her with his new wiggly-tooth, Gerard grabbed the first Disney movie he could find, which happened to be The Lion King. He then walked casually to the Horror aisle and stared at all the movies for a while. There were tons. There were ghost ones, demon ones, vampire ones, but best of all, zombie ones. Frank talked about zombies a lot. Frank would love a zombie movie. Gerard just knew it.

Gerard grabbed Dawn Of The Dead, and swapped the two discs around, so that the Dawn Of The Dead disc was in the box of The Lion King. Gerard grinned in triumph and walked over to Mikey, who was now showing off his amazing talent of making fart-sounds with his armpit. The woman didn't look very impressed, and Gerard briefly wondered why, because Mikey made the _best _armpit fart-sounds.

He smiled up at the women, who looked relieved to have some excuse to stop paying attention to Mikey.

"Hi," Gerard said brightly, handing her the DVD box. The woman just nodded at him, told him the price, took his money and handed him the DVD again. He shot her one last smile and held in an excited squeal, before grabbing Mikey's hand (not the one that he had used for the armpit-farts) and pulling him away.

"Yes! We did it!" Gerard half-yelled as they re-entered the store that their mom was in.

"I know! We're awesome! But mostly me, 'cause my job was harder than yours," Mikey yelled back, waving his hands around.

"What'd you get, honey?" Mrs. Way asked as the boys approached her.

"The Lion King," Gerard and Mikey said in unison, as if practiced. Gerard waved the box around a little, just to prove that they had gotten The Lion King. Mrs. Way smiled at her two boys before buying her groceries and taking the boys home.

When they arrived home, Gerard and Mikey each got their presents for Frank ready, and before they knew it, it was time to go to Frank's house. Mrs. Iero had invited the Way boys to sleep over for Frank's birthday. They had both accepted the invites with shrieks, bouncing and grins.

They got to Frank's house quickly, they only lived a couple of roads away, and Gerard was out the car like a rocket. His mother and Mikey followed at a much slower pace.

He didn't bother to knock on the door, he just let himself in and bounded up the stairs to see Frankie.

"Happy birthday, Frankie!" Gerard announced as he entered Frank's room. Frank was sitting on his bed, playing with the new Barbie he got. A lot of the kids at school made fun of Frank's barbies, but Gerard didn't care. He loved Frank the way he was. Plus, it was cool because Gerard's transformers always got married to Frank's barbies whenever they played together.

Frank jumped off of his bed when he heard Gerard's voice, and wrapped his arms around him. Gerard returned the hug before thrusting the present into Frank's hands.

Frank grinned at Gerard and opened the wrapping paper carefully, trying his best not to rip it. He always saved his wrapping paper from Gerard, because Gerard always wrapped Frank's presents himself. Frank opened the book slowly and let out a small gasp when he saw what was inside.

"It's pictures of us as babies!" Frank exclaimed, pointing down at the book.

Gerard nodded. "Do you like it? I pasted them all in there myself."

"I don't like it. I love it!" Frank yelled, hugging Gerard again for good measure.

Gerard and Frank were playing with Frank's barbies by the time Mikey entered the room, holding a flash-light under his chin.

"Mikey, you know that it would be a lot scarier if the bedroom light wasn't on, right?" Gerard asked his little brother, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Right," Mikey said, flicking the light-switch so that the room was plunged into darkness. His face was illuminated by the flash-light. "How do you like me now?"

"Wow. You're so terrifying, Mikey," Frank said sarcastically. He was picking sarcasm up from his father, who used it all the time. Mikey just pulled a tongue at Frank, switched the light back on and held up the DVD.

"We're gonna watch a movie," Mikey said in a creepy voice.

"The Lion King? I love that movie!" Frank exclaimed, dropping the Barbie. Mikey sighed.

"No, Frank," Mikey said in exasperation. "It is _not_ The Lion King."

"But the cover says-" Frank started, but was interrupted when Mikey opened the DVD case.

"Zombies, Frank. Zombies," Mikey said.

"You like zombies, right?" Gerard asked Frank, suddenly nervous.

"I love zombies! They're so cool!" Frank yelled, and he got shushed by the Way brothers fiercely.

The three boys waited for Gerard's mom to leave and Mr and Mrs Iero to go to bed before sneaking down to the lounge. Mikey gave the movie to Frank before settling upside-down on the couch, his feet in the air. Gerard took a seat next to him on the couch, the right way up though, and snuggled down into the blanket. Frank put the movie in, put the volume a little lower so that his parents wouldn't hear, and bounced down onto the couch next to Gerard. Gerard opened his blanket-cocoon and Frank smiled at him and shuffled in, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder and selecting 'Play' from the starting menu.

The movie was going totally fine until the little girl attacked the other dude. That was when Frank realised that no, he didn't like zombies all that much when they were attacking and trying to _bite_ people. Mikey burst into hysterics, because the little girl walked ridiculously, and Gerard stared, transfixed. Frank hid his face into Gerard's shoulder.

"Is it over yet?" Frank asked, and Gerard seemed to notice his fear for the first time.

"Don't you like it, Frankie?" He asked, a hand coming up to pat Frank's arm.

"No. It's scary," Frank mumbled, glancing back at the TV and realising that it was a mistake when he saw more people being bitten.

"That's the point. It is a _horror movie_, Frank. Man up and don't be a girl," Mikey said, not taking his eyes off the screen, creepy smile in place.

"There's nothing wrong with being a girl, Mikey. Can we go upstairs, please?" Frank asked, giving Gerard a pitiful look.

"Sure, Frankie," Gerard said, right at the same time that Mikey exclaimed, "No, never!"

Gerard gave his brother a glare before offering, "How about Frankie and I carry on playing Barbies, and you can watch the movie?"

"Okay. Go away. You're ruining the best part," Mikey said, waving a hand in his brother's direction.

And so the rest of Frank's birthday was spent playing Barbies with his best friend, with the screaming of the movie and the creepy laughing of Mikey as their soundtrack.

_A/N: It was my birthday yesterday, guys. :D (One of my friends is getting me a huge cardboard cut-out of Frank, oh my God. XD)_

_Oh, right, uh, there is actually going to be one more Z chapter, because I wanted to end it off with a bang. So, this story isn't finished yet. ^_^_

_Thank you for the comments and for taking the time to read this story. C:_


	27. Z is for Zip

**Z is for Zip**

_A/N: Gerard is 21, Frank is 19 and Mikey, Bob and Ray are all 18._

It all started when Ray decided to ask Gerard and Frank something while they were all watching cartoons at Gerard and Frank's place. Mikey was seated upside down, his hair nearly touching the floor, while Bob and Ray were sitting on either side of Mikey, on the floor. Gerard and Frank were on the same couch as Mikey, Frank's legs propped over Gerard's.

"So… Have you guys done it yet?" Ray asked, glancing over his shoulder at Frank and Gerard, who blinked at him.

"Done what?" Frank asked, shifting a little.

"You know," Ray started, and he cast a look at Bob.

"Dude, seriously, what?" Gerard asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You _know_," Ray repeated, before doing an obscene hand gesture. Frank blinked.

"You mean had sex?" Frank asked, and Ray stopped with the creepy hand gestures and nodded.

"First of all, that is none of your business Raymond Toro, but no, we haven't," Frank admitted (with dignity, he likes to think).

"For real?" Bob asked, seeming shocked.

"Just because we're gay doesn't mean we fuck like bunnies," Gerard stated, rolling his eyes.

Mikey took that moment to shush them all because they were _ruining_ his viewing of Courage The Cowardly Dog, and he so did not want to hear about his brother's sex life.

"I know, I just… Thought you would've by now," Ray shrugged. And with that, the subject was dropped and the boys went back to watching the TV.

-Two days later

Gerard and Frank were sitting cross-legged on their bed, staring down at the piece of paper between them.

"Do you think a giant teddy bear is a bit too much?" Frank asked, tapping the pen against his lip thoughtfully.

"Just a tad," Gerard confirmed. Frank nodded and crossed it off the list.

"How about roses?"

"Frankie, that's a little cliché, don't you think?"

"But I want our first time to be romantic, you know?"

"Sex isn't the same as what it's like in movies. I hear it's awkward. And kind of painful," Gerard said, pulling a little face.

Frank nodded, and they went back to their "Do's and Don'ts Of Sex." List.

-One week later

"Okay, so uh, now, then?" Frank asked, hovering a few feet away from the bed, casting nervous glances at it.

"I guess so," Gerard replied, equally as nervous. It was a new feeling for both of them; they were usually really comfortable around each other.

"So, let's get naked," Frank suggested, attempting to sexily pull his shirt over his head. It ended up getting stuck on his head though, so it was a little less graceful than he had planned. Once Frank's shirt finally co-operated, he looked at Gerard expectantly. Gerard sent him a little smile and copied Frank's actions, except his shirt came off easier than Frank's, because Gerard didn't wear such fucking tight clothes.

"Now pants," Frank told Gerard, as though it were rocket science. Frank wiggled out of his jeans and Gerard fought the urge to laugh. Gerard unbuttoned his jeans with no problem, however, when he went to pull down his zipper, it wouldn't budge. This was not how it was supposed to go. This was not part of the _plan_. It was meant to be fool-proof. Mikey even looked over it, for fuck's sake.

"Any day would be _wonderful_," Frank commented dryly, motioning towards Gerard' jeans.

"Uh… There's a problem," Gerard said, sending Frank a desperate look.

"I swear to God, Gerard, if you tell me you have an STD, I am going to kick your ass!" Frank threatened, crossing his arms over his naked chest.

"What? No! Um, how can I when this is my first time?" Gerard pointed out.

"…I don't know. Don't ask questions. Just tell me the problem."

"My zip's kind of… stuck," Gerard mumbled, glancing down at his crotch.

"What do you mean _stuck_?" Frank demanded, staring at Gerard's crotch, too. Gerard squirmed uncomfortably.

"I mean, it won't come _down_, okay?" Gerard explained, pointing at the zip.

"Let me see," Frank mumbled, dropping to his knees in front of Gerard. He grabbed a hold of the zipper and tried to pull it down. It didn't work.

"Fucking seriously?" Frank muttered, his tongue poking out a little in his concentration. He yanked again. They were both so wrapped up in Gerard's pants that neither of them heard the front door open, or the footsteps up the stairs.

Mikey chose that moment to enter the room.

"Hey guys, do you think you could – OH MY FUCKING _GOD_, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Mikey screamed, covering his eyes and turning the other way. Gerard and Frank looked up at Mikey, startled. Neither of them moved, though.

"Um. Hi, Mikey," Gerard said uncomfortably, trying to step away from Frank who was only wearing his boxers, Jesus, if Mikey told Mrs Iero about this, Gerard would be a dead man.

After a brief awkward silence, filled only with Mikey's traumatised groaning, Frank spoke up, "How's it going, man?"

Mikey took his hand away from his eyes before letting out a squawk and promptly covering them again. "Would you put some clothes on? Seriously, I am scarred for fucking _life_."

Frank giggled a little and opened the closet. He pulled out a pair of sweat pants, because his jeans took too long to wiggle back into, and put them on. Gerard, who was a lot more self-conscious than Frank, even if it _was_ just Mikey, pulled his shirt back on.

"It seriously wasn't what it looked like," Gerard said, and Mikey lowered his hands and fixed Gerard with an unimpressed look. "Okay it _was_, but not really."

"Yeah, we had a problem," Frank piped up, and Mikey turned his glare to Frank.

"I don't want to know if one of you couldn't get it up, oh my _God_, just shut _up_, you guys," Mikey pleaded, his glare turning into a look of pleading. This was _not _happening to him, it just _wasn't_. Why was Mikey always stuck with the awkward shit, seriously?

Before they knew it, Gerard and Frank were giggling manically while Mikey stood in the doorway, arms folded over his chest, wearing the best poker-face he could muster up in this situation.

Once they had finished with their giggle-fit, Gerard turned to his brother.

"My zipper's pretty much stuck," he confessed, with a sheepish look, while Frank started giggling again, because seriously? Their lives should totally be a movie or something.

Mikey put his hands in the air as he backed out of the room, "I'm not helping with that!"

This caused Frank to go into hysterics again, and Gerard pouted. "You have to do s_omething_. I can't live in these jeans forever. I'll never get laid, Mikey. You can't leave your brother hanging like this!"

Mikey sighed. "Fine. I know what to do."

"Yeah?"

"I'm calling mom."

_A/N: Well, this would be the end of the Frerard A to Z. Like I've said before, there w__**ill **__be another Frerard A to Z (the sequel will probably be co-written with Jepharee Howard on Mibba, she's an amazing author, and if you have Mibba, I recommend you check her out). Thank you all for sticking with this story and commenting. Hope you enjoyed. :D –Jen_

_Hi everyone, Jade here. I've been helping Jenna write some of these chapters (The really awesome ones :P). I've been lurking behind the scene until now. Just wanted to say it was a blast writing this and thank you to all of you who have been patient enough with our slow up-dates. I'm urging Jenna right now to carry on with You Can Run Away With Me, so expect a new chapter coming soon, hopefully. - Jade _


End file.
